Who is She?
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to date, but they broke up at the end of senior year with A LOT of drama. 2 Years later, their in college, but what will happen when Gabriella transfers to his college? Love or hate for the former lovers? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Who is She?**

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to date, but they broke up at the end of senior year with A LOT of drama. 2 Years later, Troy is in college, he's once again basketball captain and VERY popular. He has a girlfriend of almost a year, called Britt Davidson. Their relationship seems to be going strong but Britt senses there's just something Troy's keeping from her, could it possibly have anything to do with that Gabriella-girl Chad mentioned a couple of times? Every time causing a very pained and angry expression to cross Troy's face? Than what will happen when Gabriella comes to their university? Troyella + Chaylor

This is my first chapter of my first FF, it's just an introduction to the story, from the POV of Troy's girlfriend. Next chapters will be mostly Gabriella's and Troy's POV. This one is not so good, but it will get better. 

**Just Spill It!**

Britt's POV

I calmly walk to the boy-dorms, I know, girls don't go to the boy dorms, well I do, may I? I just want to see my boyfriend, or well, make-out with him, but either way, I have that right! So I walk into the shared living area to see my boyfriend surrounded by hot girls who are trying to catch his attention...and failing miserably. He looks very uncomfortable, well I guess I'll just go and save him already.

"Hey handsome" He smiles relieved when I walk up to him.

"Hey, how were classes?" He ask, smiling charming and quickly pecking my lips.

I groan, "Do you even have to ask?" He chuckles, "Anyway how was practice?" I continue.

"Ok, I guess, my free throws could go a little be-" That's were his so-called best friend Chad ran in shouting.

"Troy! I've got very important news about Gabriella, she's co-" But Troy's beautiful eyes had turned completely blank at the mentioning of the name, a pained expression, filled with rage, crossing his beautiful features.

"I'm not interested in anything that has to do with her, Chad." His voice was emotionless, and so, so cold...

"But Troy, it's really im-" Chad tried again only to be cut off by an agitated Troy.

"Quit it Chad! I'm not interested!" With that he walked to his and Chad's dorm.

I sigh, remembering the first time I heard her name, and my surprise to Troy's reaction. In the end it had led to our first, and one of our only, fights.

***Flashback***

_Troy and I were sitting on the couch, me cuddled up to him, and his strong arms around me, watching television__ together. We'd only just started dating, a month or something, but we were already really close. Anyways, Chad came up to us, and started a conversation with Troy, kinda letting me out, I used to feel like he didn't really liked me, actually, I still do. But back to their conversation._

"_Hey Troy," Chad started, "I just had Taylor on the phone, we're going to meet at this place close to her university, you know." Taylor is Chad's girlfriend since sophomore year in High School. _

"_Cool dude, I really can't believe you guys are still able to see each other that much even though you go to different universities." Troy calmly replied._

_Than I piped up, "I've never met actually met Taylor, but she seems cool, I would love to meet her sometime, can't she come to our university one time?"_

_Hesitantly Chad answered, "Well I guess, I mean, she's been in town before, together with Gabster and -" At this point I saw Troy's jaw set and his eyes lose all emotion, "- I don't think they would mind."_

_Me, being stupid, curious me, asked, "Who is Gabster, also and old friend of you guys?"_

"_Yeah she was, still is actually," Chad replied with a nervous look on Troy, "She's pretty amazing and –"_

"_Gabriella is no friend of mine." Troy interrupted him with a cold hard voice which I could barely recognize as his own. _

"_Troy? What's wrong babe? Who's this Gabriella-girl?"_

"_Nobody."_

***End Flashback***

I sighed once more, of course I hadn't been satisfied with that answer and we'd gotten into a huge fight. I looked up to see Chad was still there.

"Chad? Who is this Gabriella-girl you keep talking about? What is she to **my** Troy?"

Sighing Chad looked at me, "I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon anyway." And he left. Leaving me wondering what he meant and what he'd been about to say before Troy interrupted him, what was so important that he dared bringing her up to Troy?

Ok, this was my first chapter, I hope you like it! Oh, and please R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this one is really long! But just read and enjoy... and thank for reviewing!

**Old Tradition**

Gabriella's POV

Here I am, once again changing school, well university actually, but it's the same idea, right? Anyways, I used to go to university in New York, I really did love it there, but now I'll be going somewhere in Rochester. (**AN**. Those were just random ok? I just put something down, 'cause it couldn't be to far for Chad and Taylor :D) According to Tay Chad goes there as well, so at least I'll know someone. The reason I changed university is because of my mom, not because she got transferred again (which she did actually, to Rochester), she's been in an accident, she's still in the hospital but she'll be ok. She just wanted me to be close while she recovered, so I came here.

So here I am, walking up to the girls dormitories just praying that I'm not in some weird kinda university were nobody learns. There was quite a larger change it was, seeing **Chad **was going here. When I've found the girls dormitories I walk in to immediately bump into someone. I look up to see a pretty girl from about 18, with long natural red hair, kind green eyes and a figure most girls probably would die for.

Britt's POV

I was about to walk out of the girl's living area to go see Troy when I bumped into someone just walking in. I look up to see a girl I haven't seen before, 'probably new' I think, otherwise I'd known her, or at least she'd known me. She's not ugly, quite pretty actually. She has long dark hair with beautiful curls, large chocolate brown eyes and a nice figure, not as hot as mine though. But just as I thought that, she started talking.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, sorry for bumping into you, could you please show me where my dorm is, otherwise I'll probably be looking for ages." She smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Gabriella, I'm Britt, and what's your dorm number?" I asked returning her smile.

"11A."

"Oh that's close to mine, I'm in 11C, just follow me." I walked towards the girl dorms and she followed gratefully. As we arrived at her dorm she thanked and I left to get to Troy, I really did want to make-out now.

_The day after_

Gabriella POV

Ok, so here we go. I calmly walked into class and sat down at the front, like I always do. Luckily this was the start of the year so it wasn't too obvious I was new, and of course I wouldn't have to do introductions like High School. God, I hated those... From were I sat I looked at the people who came in and took a place. Then this girl came up to me and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Violet, you're new here right?" She said while smiling.

I smiled back, "Yeah, I am. I'm Gabriella by the way. Nice to meet you." She was about to so something else when the teacher walked in and she turned to the front of the class to pay attention.

Now comes the most dreaded part on a new school, lunch break. Luckily the moment I walked in I was great by a gigantic afro and a bone-crashing huge.

"Hi Chad," I managed to get out, "Chad... you're choking me you know."

"Sorry Gabster," Chad answered while stepping back to grin at me, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

I chuckled, "Neither have you." I said while pointing to his hair. At this moment a boy got my attention, I could only see his muscled back and brown hair as he was talking to a girl I recognized as Britt, but even though I immediately knew who he was. Turning around he confirmed my thoughts as I looked into two piercing blue eyes...

Troy's POV

As I tuned around I saw her, she was standing next to Chad, staring at me. I can't believe it's her, her! I mean, does she want to get back together? Is she here for me? No wait, she doesn't **know** I go here, I didn't tell here and judging by the look on her face neither did Chad. Oh wait, she's talking to him, well kinda half-shouting, so I can easily hear what she says.

"Chad, why didn't you tell me Troy goes here?" She sounds a little panicked.

Then Chad murmurs something like, "Taylor thought it was better for you not know until-"

"Wait... Taylor knew?! And she didn't tell me?! She is so going to die!" Wow, talk about a dishonest best friend. But Chad didn't tell me about her coming here either! Well I guess we've got the same problem for once. Oh shit, Britt's talking to me...

"Ehm, sorry what did you say." I don't even take my eyes away from Gabriella as I say that, she really hasn't changed, just as beautiful as she's always been.

"You weren't listening were you? Where are you looking at? Who's that girl? Wait a minute... I know her! She's new here, her name's Gabriella and... Wait, she's Gabriella, the Gabriella I know nothing about, the one that causes you to explode by even mentioning her name?" I had turned my head to look at her during her little speech but now turn it away guiltily. She immediately realizes she's right, and the next thing I know she's walking towards a still panicking Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella, remember me, you know Britt? I showed you where your dorm was yesterday evening? Can you just tell me what it is between you and my boyfriend? 'Cause I've been guessing for like 10 months now, and I would just be delighted to know!"

And Gabriella just stands there not sure what to do, I pity her, Britt has quite a temper, but in the long run it's her own fault. My jaw hardens and my eyes get cold, I know it, because it's the same every time I think of... it.

***Flashback***

"_Hi__ Babe, do you wanna co-" I cut her off before she even started rambling._

"_How could you? How could you do this to me? Wasn't I good enough for you? How could you do this?" She looks confused and a little hurt, all an act of course. _

"_How could I do what, Troy? What's wrong?" Yeah sure, play little miss Innocent. _

"_How could I do what, Troy?" I mocked her, satisfied by her hurt expression, "Like you don't know what I'm talking about, you cheated on me! More than once! And here you are playing all innocent, how could you! I loved you! I really fucking loved you! And you just dropped me, I don't mean anything to you, do I? You fucking whore!" Ok, maybe I was a little harsh, but she cheated on me god damned, she cheated on me, the only girl I've ever loved and probably ever will love that way!_

_Well she was just standing there shocked, but the first thing she did when she came to her senses was slap me across the face, "How can you say something like that?! I would never cheat on you! You know I loved you too! How can you say I didn't care, and how dare you say I'm an whore?!" At this point, she was outraged as well, "If this is the kind of trust you have in me and our relationship maybe we shouldn't be together!"_

"_Don't blame this on me you stupid, cheating whore!" I was just as outraged as she was. And by now most of the school was watching the 'little fight of East High's Golden Couple'. _

"_That's it Troy! I'm done here, we're OVER!!!" She glared at me for a couple of seconds before walking away. The following weeks after that I turned into East High biggest player and made-out with a least two different cheerleaders a day, and we haven't spoken since. _

***End Flashback***

I watched as also Gabriella's face darkened because of the memories, finally taking her gaze away from me she turned to Britt. "Ask you boyfriend, he is **sooooo** perfect." At this Britt turns back to me...

"Troy?" I know she's angry, but right now I just don't care...

"Why don't you ask Miss I'm-so-Perfect?" I think Britt's going to explode in a very short time from now.

"Ehm, Gabriella?" Yup, if Gabriella tells her to ask me, she's gonna explode.

"Oh, no, asks Mr. I'm-the-god-of-East-High-so-I'm-aloud-to-be-a-player-and-make-flase-accusations!" Ok, we're in BIG trouble...

"Ok I'm through with you guys, what's up with you? And why do I feel like you're arguing with each other through me?" She snaps, I hear someone chuckle and turn to look at Chad, so do Britt and Gabriella.

Chad's POV

This is so amusing to watch, Britt is so gonna explode. And if she does I think Gabs and Troy might actually say something directly towards each other instead of through Britt.

"Ok I'm through with you guys," Yup, Britt has snapped, "what's up with you? And why do I feel like you're arguing with each other through me?" I chuckle, even I now that last one. Oops, now they're all looking at me.

"What's so funny?" Oh no, Gabs is looking kinda angry. I'm way more scared for an angry Gabriella as for an angry Britt.

"Well, no offence Britt, but even **I** had figured out they were arguing through you before you did."

"Well you know the whole story, which I would really like to know right now!" With that she glares at Troy, who glares at Gabs, who glares back at him.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her **Troysie**?" Oh my, her voice is just venom, and she knows Troy actually hates that nickname, now he's gonna snap as well.

"Shut up, Gabriella! And don't ever call me **Troysie**," He really does use a lot of disgust while saying that nickname, oh wait Britt calls him that, I'm gonna crack up soon! "you know I hate that nickname! You tell her, it's you're fault we're in this position anyway."

"What Troy, you hate my nickname for you? Why didn't you ever tell me?" You know she sounds kinda hurt, poor Britt... Ok, I didn't mean that, still...

"What, oh, right, well... it's... it's just... that... ehm... you know... ehm." And there he falls silent.

Gabriella chuckles, "Oh do you want me to tell you, Britt? 'Cause I know... He doesn't like being called Troysie because Sharpay used to call him that. I never did though, I used to call him -" At this point her fake sweet voice is cut off by Troy.

"Don't you dare say it! You've lost you're privilege to call me that!" Wow, his voice is very cold.

"Oh, than why won't you let Britt call you that?" God, I can't believe she uses one of those fake-sweet voices she hates herself...

Troy POV

I glare at her. But still her words sting, why can't Britt call me that? And, more importantly, why is she using a fake-sweet voice? She hates that?

"Why are you talking like that?" That's a **really** good comeback... god, I'm really bad with my come-backs.

She looks at me confused, "Talk like what Troy?" Thank god her voice sounds normal again.

"Before you used such a fake-sweet voice cheerleaders' use, I thought you hated those?"

"I do," Right, now I'm still confused, and I think so is she...

"Why are you guys ignoring me? And who's Sharpay?" That's Britt again.

Gabriella gasps, "You don't know Sharpay Evans, **the** Sharpay Evans?" When Britt shakes her head she continues, "I'm going to call her, she's is so gonna have a fit..."

Amused she takes her mobile phone out of her pocket and dials number, "Hey Shar! ... We can go shopping some other time, but there's this girl on my new university who has never heard of you!" After that she holds her phone as far away from her ear as possible, even **I** can her Sharpay yelling.

"She doesn't know me? How can she not know me? I'm **Sharpay Evans**! Everybody knows me!" Than she continues a little less loud but still easily audible, "Wait, you're on your new university already? You've seen Troy yet? Is he still as hot as he -" Gabriella has just brought her phone back to her ears and starts screaming to Sharpay.

"You knew too! Are you trying to tell me everybody knew I was going to Troy's university, except for me?" Silence.

"Well, Troy didn't know it either..." Why didn't anybody at least warn **me** if they knew?!

A very shocked Gabriella has just hung up on Sharpay, she's so gonna hear about that later, "Chad, couldn't anybody have just told me?" She sounds kinda hurt, well all her friends lied to her...**and me**!

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm you're best friend!"

Chad looks kinda uncomfortable with both of us glaring at him. "Well, Gabriella, Taylor thought it was better not to say anything, because you would only be more nervous about coming here. And Troy, I've tried telling you a week ago! But you had a fit when I mentioned Gabriella's name, remember!"

Oh, right, **that's** what he wanted to say...

So I hope you liked it, it already explains some of break-up and there are other parts about it coming up in the next chapters. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, next Chapter is up! I've decided to stick with one POV, please let me know whether you like it better this way, or with different POV so I can write the next chapter that way.

**My Mistakes Are Your Fault!**

Troy's POV

Ok, so it's two days since Gabriella snapped at lunch, and we haven't talked yet, not even fought like when we first saw each other. She sits with Chad and me at lunch but only talks to him and some friend she has made and taken to our table. Oh, and Britt and me made up, she forgave me, even though I don't for what I've been forgiven. But I'll have to tell her about me and Gabriella very soon, god I dread that moment. Oh, that's my alarm clock, I quickly get dressed and go to the shared living room to get breakfast, and than I see Chad sitting there.

"Hi Chad, what are you doing up this early?" He looks at me with bloodshot eyes.

"How do you mean, this early, this is a normal time to wake up?" Omg, his voice is all cranky. Maybe he and Tay had a fight?

"For normal people, yeah, for you, no... What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" With that he leaves me standing there to go have breakfast, what I do.

I don't see him until lunch, because they subjects we've chosen are completely different.

"Hi Chad!" He doesn't even answer, just stare at his plate, he's not even eating, there must be something seriously wrong. But before I can ask him something Gabriella comes sitting opposite of him and looks at him with pity in her large, beautiful, chocolaty, beautiful – Okay, snap out of it already Troy! You hate her remember! She cheated on you whilst you loved her! But still, those eyes... how can someone with such innocent and beautiful eyes cheat? I used to think those eyes showed her soul, but I guess they showed her lies... probably still do... stupid whore.

"Chad," She starts hesitantly. She used to talk to me what that soft, sweet voice, god I miss her. No! I don't! I hate her! "Taylor called, she's pretty upset, I couldn't help her but maybe you can call her so you guys can talk things over? She's really sorry and I know that you are" So it was about him and Tay, I knew it was!

He looks up, "She is? You're sure she wants me to call her?" After Gabriella nods, he gives her a small smile and walks away, obviously to seek some quiet place where he can call Taylor. Oh, great! Now we're alone... No, here comes Britt! My hero! Oh shit! Britt's coming! I'm going to have lunch with my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend, and only one of them knows! God must he hate me, like, a lot, to do this to me. I swear they're gonna snap at each other.

"Hey hon!" Britt comes over and pecks me on my lips, after that she goes and sits on my lap. She always has done that, but it suddenly irritates me. Gabriella is looking at me amused, naturally she senses my irritation, she can still read me like she used to.

"Ehm, why are you glaring at Gabs?" I look up, a little startled to see Britt sitting on my lap, I almost forgot she was there.

"Me and ... her ... don't really get along ... you know ... never have, never will ... that kinda thing." Gabriella is now smirking at me without even trying to hide it.

"That's not true **Troysie, **we used to get along, don't you remember?" God, I hate that nickname, and that stupid fake-sweet-voice-cheerleaders-use-and-she-hates-as-well.

"Well you've ruined that haven't you?" I glare at her, if she hadn't cheated on me, we would've probably still been together now! Oh god, she's gonna snap, she's sooo gonna snap at me!

"**I **have ruined that?! Don't you dare say that **I** ruined us! I loved you! If you hadn't been such a stupid idiot we would've never broken up in the first place, or at least we would've made up!" God, she's soooo angry with me right now.

"Don't push this on me! If you hadn't cheated, we-"

"I didn't cheat on you!" I just realized both of us had stood up and leaned over the table during the yelling causing Britt to land on the ground and us to stand practically nose-to-nose.

"Ouch, Troysie! That hurt!" God, Britt has such a whiny voice. I can't belive I once liked her, she's nothing compared to my Brie, even though my Brie never really existed. I can tell Gabriella sees she annoys me, even though nobody else can. She has always been able to read me.

"Oh ... ehm ... right, sorry Britt. Didn't mean to throw you on the ground ... I just, you know, kinda ... forgat you were there..." Oh Shit! I did not just told Britt I completely forgat her! .

"You forgot me?! You forget your girlfriend to fight with, **what I've just found out**, is your ex-girlfriend! I **hate** you Troy Bolton, and I never want to speak to you **again**, we're so over!" And she runs away. Bur more importantly, WE'RE OVER!!! Finally! God, I'm relieved that's all she has said. But I could make this work for me, faking to be hurting I turn to Gabriella.

"You see what you've caused? Now my girlfriend from a year has broken up with me because **you**'ve come here and are trying to **destroy** my life!" Oh she's so gonna pay for cheating on me back than. The whole school is going to hate her, Britt and me were the IT-coouple. The whole audience we've gathered around us is glaring at her, I'm such a good actor, but so is she **and** she can still read my emotions perfectly.

"Oh stop it already, **Bolton**! I know you better than that! You're not hurt! You're relieved that she has gone, with her **Troysie** and the sitting on your lap!" Ok, I know she can read me, but his is scary! Still I keep my act.

"How can you say that? I cared for her!"

I chuckle, "Of course you **cared** for her, but you never **loved** her! I know you didn't. If you'd love her, you would have been a mess now, because that's what happens when someone you love turns their back on you. You become a mess. 'Cause it hurts, Troy, it hurts like hell to have someone you love turn their back on you. But I guess you wouldn't know, right? The Great Golden BB-captain of East High doesn't know what that feels like, because he doesn't **love** girls, just **likes** them!" Her voice is like ice but she also has tears in her eyes, only I see though. I guess maybe she did care about me, but still, she decided to cheat, right? That last thought causes me to drop my act and snap as well, "Ok, maybe I didn't love her! But that's not my fault, if you hadn't been such a self-centered person, you wouldn't have broken my heart, and I would've fallen in love with her, because I hadn't been afraid to feel like that again!" I also have tears in my eyes, luckily nobody but her notices. Just as she is about the reply-

"OMG! What's happening here?" We both turn to see Chad look at us in shock. Than we turn to look at each other again, neither one of us willing to explain our friend that both of us have just had a break down.

Ok, so they finally let out part of what has been hunting them for two years. I hope you like it and please R&R. Don't forget to tell my about your preference in POV, so I van update :D. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, new update! Thanks for reviewing, I've got two POV in this one, but it's not really confusing, so pls forgive me for that.

**Start of Something New Again?**

Chad's POV

I can't believe they had a fight in the middle of the cafeteria with the whole school around them during which Britt broke up with Troy and they blamed each other their break-up. Not that Troy cares about the Britt part. He seems to finally notice all the things that make me hate her. Well not really **hate** her, just, you know ... ehm ... well, yeah I just hate her, may I? Troy is finally realizing how much he truly loved and loves Gabster, but he still is too thick to realize she didn't and would never cheat on him. Or that she loved and still loves him as well. Not that Gabriella realizes that. Just as I was about to try and find a solution for that whilst my mind was still having these deep thoughts the bell rang, all the deep thoughts disappeared from my mind and I ran to the cafeteria thinking about one thing only: LUNCH-BREAK & FOOD!!! Ok, two things, we all know I can't count, right? I mean, Taylor stresses it quite a lot. Anyway when I finally got **all** the food I wanted and walked up to our table I found Troy and Gabriella awkwardly looking from and to each other. In a short moment of brilliance I realized they would never talk to each other if I joined them, but would most probably be forced to if I didn't. So I quickly ran out of the cafeteria with the food hoping they wouldn't notice me. Taylor's going to be so proud of me.

Gabriella's POV

It was the day after our major fight, Troy and I just sat there looking up awkwardly occasionally, and than looking away awkwardly again when the other one looked back. I don't think I need to mention that there was quite a lot tension in the air, only increased by various other students who looked at us curiously waiting for what was going to happen.

"Isn't that Chad running out of the cafeteria?" Troy confusedly broke the silence. I spin around in my seat to see a huge afro disappear through the doors.

"No mistaking in that, but why was he running like he was chased by Death itself?" I asked, frowning after Chad.

I turned around as I heard Troy chuckle, "Do you really have to ask?" I looked at his smirk and suddenly I realized what he was talking about...

***Flashback***

_Everybody, including Troy that was, was already sitting around their table as I walked up to them. _

"_Hi guys!" I smiled at them, completely ignoring my ex-boyfriend who was glaring at me. They smiled back at me and I thought I saw them look at each other in a weird way but I just shrugged it off and sat down. We had simple small talk. _

"_I'm gonna go guys," Taylor suddenly spoke up, "I have to help both Chad and Jason with learning for a test and we better do it now." She and the boys walked out and the small talk continued. A couple of minutes later Kelsi cheerfully said,_

"_Shar, Ry, I want you to listen to something I wrote for the two of you, can you come with me?" _

_Sharpay calmly answered, "Of course, hun. Are you coming with us, babe?" As Zeke nodded, all of them stood up and walked out leaving Troy and me in an awkward silence. _

_I had ended up just going to make some homework in the library and I guess Troy went to make out with some other random girl. And naturally we hadn't even as much as looked at each other. The gang had several of these plans to try to get us back together or at least to talk, all of them just as successful as this one._

***End Flashback***

I smirked back at him, "I remember. God, it was so funny! They tried to get us back together at least a million times and still we didn't speak to each other before I came here!" He chuckled,

"I know, right? Still they never actually said anything, out of fear we'd have a break down." I gave him a small smile and carefully asked,

"You've had one? I mean, a break down? Before yesterday that is?" I looked at me, as if trying to see whether I was sincere.

"Yeah," He finally said, "Chad always knew when there was one coming... usually before I did."

"How?"

He sighed, "Every time just before I had a break down I didn't want to play basketball, and if I did I played awfully. I also got very angry and frustrated with everybody and every time I heard music, or someone singing I'd get all over-reactive because it reminded of you." He suddenly chuckled, "Chad usually told people it was my monthly period. It would happen every three months or so and nobody ever knew why it happened, apart from Chad of course." I knew he was sincere and that it hurt him to talk about it, still, I had to ask.

"Did you ever sing again?" He immediately realized what I meant, not singing, but singing in front of others, showing people what you really felt inside. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head, "Never."

"Neither did I, apart from graduation night. But I just couldn't, immediately after I left stage that night I had a break down thinking about all those times we had sang together. It was just too much our thing. So after that I just quit singing in front of people, nobody apart from Taylor knew I even could sing on my old university." I looked him in his eyes, big mistake. I immediately drowned into those deep, blue, blue, oceans. I knew my love for him was written all over my face, and I knew he saw. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and started to whisper sing to me,

"Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen! When you take a change!" I smiled at him, the smile I've only ever given to him, full of love. Softly I continued,

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities." And than we sang together not even caring to do it softly. "I know, that something has changed never felt this way, I know it for real! This could be the start of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you! Ahah! And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new." We didn't realize the whole cafeteria had gone quite and was looking at us or that Chad had ran in upon hearing us sing and was now looking at us with the biggest smile ever possible. We just looked quite dreamily into each others eyes only looking up when people suddenly started talking loudly.

"Troy Bolton can sing?!" "Omg, is there anything he can't do?!" "Is Bolton gay or something?" "He can't sing, he's the bb-captain and best man of our varsity team!"

I chuckle at that last one and turn to Troy again, "Anyone else feeling like a deja-vu?" He smiles at me but before he could say anything, Chad interrupted him.

"Well, I do!" We both turn to look at him, "I can't believe you guys made up!" At this both of us realize our hate towards one another and quickly let go of each others hand and Troy immediately says, "What makes you think we made up?"

Chad looks at us confusedly, "Well you sang!"

"So?" I speak up, "We also sing when we break up or when we feel like it, or when we're performing, or when Kelsi has written us something, or when we make up..." As I realize what I've just said I fall silent whilst Chad looks at us with a triumphant look on his face, why did I decide to speak up again?

Troy looks at me with a mix of annoyance and amusement, "Well, that really shut him up didn't it?" I chuckle a little, "Still he's right..." I look him in the eyes again, "We haven't song together since our break-up, or at least had as much as a decent conversation. Hell, we hadn't even spoken to each other until a couple of days ago."

I nod, "I know, it's just weird, I guess I should be used to hating you but I feel so much better just not. It feels way more natural to just love you again-" The moment I realize what I'd said I clap my hand in front of my mouth but the damage is done, both Chad and Troy look at me wide-eyed until Troy finally chokes out, "You love me? You **loved **me?" I hate my big mouth.

Ok the first part with in Chad's POV is a little random, but I just thought it was funny and it was the easiest way the make them talk. So Gabriella blabbed about loving Troy, how will he react? (Apart from shocked, 'cause we've just had that one) Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!! Sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that I've been really busy with school and everything. Anyways just read and enjoy!

**Revenge is Sweet**

Troy's POV

She said she loves me, and loved me. She didn't mean to, but still, she did. I still can't believe it, she probably didn't cheat on me than, she wouldn't if she really loved me, and considering the look on her face when she realized what she'd said she probable does. I haven't talked to her yet. Just when I finally was able to speak again the bell went, signaling the end of lunch-break and she ran. Well I can't blame her, both me and Chad were looking at her like she was an alien or something. But now I've just had dinner and I really need to talk to her and that's why I'm walking to the girls dorms with nerves soaring through my body. I look at the door in front of me, I've never been in here, I wonder what it looks like? No Troy! You're here for more important matters, remember? Gabriella said you loved her and you've come to talk to her. I slowly open the door and step inside. I look around, I'm in the shared living area of the girls which is more or less the same as the boys, only a lot cleaner and less messy. Suddenly a girl in the corner catches my attention, her dark brown curls hide her face as she bends over to correct some mistake she has made in her homework, still I immediately recognize her. Just as I start walking towards her I hear a familiar scream.

"TROYSIE!!" Oh shit, I'd completely forgotten about Britt going to be here as well, "I know you'd come back to me, because you love me, right? Troy?" I don't even listen to what she's saying as I see Gabriella's head shoot up as she hears my 'name' and she turns around, as soon as she sees me she jumps up and walks out of the room to where I suppose the girl dorms are. I try to follow her but suddenly I feel a weight hanging onto my arm. I look down to find a desperate looking Britt. "Where are you going Troy? You want to get back together, right? Because you love me?" I look into her pleading eyes and shake my head.

"One, I'm going to Gabriella. Two, no I don't want to get back together and three, what makes you think I love you?" At this, she burst out crying and runs off in the same direction Gabriella vanished. I quickly follow her, but as I stand in a hall suddenly realize I don't know where Gabriella's dorm is.

"Her dorm number is 11A, down the hall to the right." I turn around to find Gabriella's friend, the one that sat with us during lunch a couple of times look at me.

"Thanks... ehm..." I suddenly realize I don't even know her name.

"Violet, just go talk to her. Good luck Troy." I smile at her gratefully and run down the hall, turn right and stop in front of the door of her dorm. I'm on the point of knocking as I suddenly have second thoughts about this. What if she didn't mean it? What if she meant she loves me as a friend? What if she did cheat on me? I take a deep breath and just when I'm about to knock the door next to hers opens. I look in horror as a softly crying Britt steps out looks up, sees me and than there is this hopeful expression on her face before she realizes what I'm really doing here and she starts crying hysterically. At that noise, Gabriella opens her door to see me frozen with my hand half up in the air about to knock and with a horror struck look on my face and Britt who's crying hysterically. She immediately realizes what's going on and quickly pulls me in her dorm and closes the door behind me.

"You don't want to be there when the inspector comes to see what's going on. She'll just give both of us detention for, like a month, or something." I look at her and she blushes and quickly turns around and starts to re-arrange some stuff on her bookshelf.

He looks at her knowing she's nervous, "You're cute when you blush," He sees that

she slightly relaxes, "And you're beautiful when you're cute, or actually you're always beautiful." She completely relaxes after that and turns around to face him smiling,

"Even during thanksgiving at your place in senior year?" He chuckles, "Always."

***Flashback***

_It was the first(and last, but they didn't know that yet) thanksgiving with the whole gang. All of them had brought something to eat with them even Sharpay, even though she brought a huge pink ice cake that her maids had made. They all were extremely cheerful and after dinner Chad said they should have a snowball fight. So everyone went outside, the boys excited and the girls reluctantly, and after Chad had thrown the first snowball the fight was on. Suddenly everyone was startled by a loud scream, they turned to find that Gabriella had fallen backwards into a huge pile of snow. They all burst out laughing at the sight seeing Gabriella was covered in snow from shoulder to toe. _

_When they had finally gotten Gabriella inside, she was ice cold, had a red nose, her hair was wet, frizzy and a complete mess and her clothes were wrinkled and wet, she looked absolutely awful. Something Sharpay nicely told her, note the sarcasm. Troy however had told she was beautiful to him no matter how she looked. _

***End Flashback***

She smiled at him, "That were great times..."

"The best," He agreed, "We were still together, the gang was hanging out every day, school was cool, we had the best basketball season ever... there wasn't a single thing wrong in our lives."

"Until we broke up." She looks at me, curious at my reaction, I know this is were I have to start, "I wanted to talk to you about that, well about what you said earlier... Did you mean it?" She looks away but nods. I take a breath, "You never did cheated on me, did you?" She shakes her, still without looking at me. Suddenly I blab out, "I love you too!" And than she looks at me, stares at me, in surprise, in shock, hopeful but most of all proving me with her eyes, how much she cares for me. And without thinking it through, without thinking at all, I lean in and kiss her. She immediately responds and her tongue enters my mouth hungrily, re-exploring every corner, as do I. Both of us kissing each other as to make up for the years in which we didn't, couldn't. As the lack of oxygen becomes just too much we pull back and look at each other while breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't me-" I start, but Gabriella cuts me off.

"Don't be." She smiles and leans in again. This time our kiss is soft and loving, showing how much we care. As she pulls back I lean my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"What do we do now?" I look at her hesitating, what **do** we do now? I mean we can't just go on were we left, right? Sensing my hesitation she steps back and sits on her bed looking at her hands, leaving me standing there.

I sigh, "Do you want to get back together?" She looks up and we lock eyes, at first I see fear in her eyes, fear to be hurt again, but it slowly disappears to be replaced by that look full of love. She smiles and nods. I smile back at her, but suddenly she frowns.

"We still have to find a way to get back on the gang." I nod.

"But how?" She looks at me hesitantly, "What is most important to them right now?"

I frown, "Graduating for Taylor, drama for Sharpay and Ryan, basketball for Chad and the guys, music for Kelsi..."

"We need something all of them want..." She trails of, in thought. Suddenly a broad grin forms on her face, "I know it! What do all of them want? To get us back together! If we pretend to still hate each other it would be a perfect way to get on them!" I smile, that would be the perfect way to get under their skin, "That's like the smartest thing you've ever thought of Brie!" But than I frown again, "So we'll be secretly dating?" She nods beaming and I chuckle.

"You look like a four year old on Christmas morning." She grins, "Well I have just gotten the most perfect present, right? My perfect boyfriend back, and perfect revenge on the gang." I chuckle, "Well I could try and make it even a little better, couldn't I?" I slowly walk up to her and sit next to her on the bed. She chuckles, "You wish Bolton." "Exactly..." Both of us lean into a soft kiss that ends in a make-out session on her bed.

So Troyella is back!! And they're taking revenge on the gang, that's going to be sooo funny, I promise. But please R&R, 'cause I don't seem to get a lot of that now ....


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! So in this chapter you'll see some of the revenge of Troyella... It's quite amusing. Just read and I hope you like it!

**Dissapointed?!**

Chad's POV

Ok, it's weird, Troy seems to avoid me. I mean, why would he? I bet he and Gabster are together now, and he's embarrassed to tell me. I already told the gang about what has happened and they agree with they should be together now... But it's lunch now so I'll see both of them.

'Hey Troy, man, how're you doing?' He looks at me weirdly.

'I'm fine Chad, why wouldn't I be? We saw each other yesterday remember?' I chuckle a little, 'Of course, but I mean...well...what happened between you and Gabi?'

He looks at me with that now familiar reaction at her name, 'I don't want to talk about her Chad, I don't want to have anything to do with her.' I look at him disappointed, how can they not have gotten together? She slipped that she loved him and he went to talk to her... I mean, what could've gone wrong? Shit! They probably got into a fight. Than I see Gabriella and wave at her, she and her friend walk towards us and I see her glaring at Troy. I sigh, yup, they've had a fight.

'Hi Chad! Something wrong?' I quickly fake a smile, 'Of course not, I'm great! And you?" Her smiles seems to falter for a second and she glances at Troy, but than her smile is back and she's looking at me again. "Can't be possible any better, Chad. I'm as happy as a four year old on Christmas morning!" At this point Troy snorts and she immediately turns to him again.

"What's so funny, Bolton?" O god, no. They haven't just had a fight, they've had a major fight! Troy looks at her amused. "There's nothing Montez, or at least nothing you've got anything to do with." Oh man, this is so gonna get her angry, I've got to do something, think Chad, think! Yes! Distract her, quick!

"He Gabster, do you think you can help me with some homework, I don't really get it." I look at her hopeful, but she just ignores me and glares at Troy.

"Bolton what were you laughing at!" Great now almost the whole cafeteria is looking at them ... **again**. Ok, think of something else, think Chad, think ... ouch! That thinking has gotten me a headache!

"Chill out Montez! I already told you it's none of your business!" And now they're standing across each other ...** again**, screaming ... **again** and everybody is looking at them ... **again**. And that friend of Gabriella is looking at them amused, likes she knows something nobody else does ... argh!

"Tell me what you were laughing at, Bolton!"

"No, Montez! Why would I, I don't want to shock you into a heart attack, Miss. Perfect!"

"I hate you, Troy Alexander Bolton!" And she storms out of the cafeteria, and so does Troy, through another exit, though...

I sigh, "Why can't they just get over it, why?" I look desperately at Gabby's friend, but she's still smiling amused. "Don't you have to go to Gabster, support her or something?"

She shakes her head, "She would never want me to come after her now." I frown slightly, but she already finished eating and leaves the table, leaving me sitting there alone. I quickly call the gang.

**Sharpay:**___"Hi Chad, and how are the lovebirds going?"_

**Taylor:**___Hi Chad, Sharpay!_

**Ryan:**_ Hi guys, why are we on a 4-way line?"_

**Kelsi: **_"I think we're on at least a 5-way line, Ry."_

**Ryan:**_ "Oh, hi Kels."_

**Zeke: **_"But still, you can't count!"_

**Jason:**_ "Zeke! Seriously, how many people are on this line, Chad?"_

**Chad:**_ "I called the whole gang, except Troy and Gabriella ..."_

**Sharpay:**_ "Oh, how are they going? I wanna know __**everything**__! Are they still so sickening sweet and cute?"_

_*silence*_

**Taylor:**_ "They are not back together are they?"_

**Chad:**_ *sigh* "No, far from that ... they're even worse than before ... they must've been in a fight. They both ran out of the cafeteria after they had a major fought with the whole school watching."_

**Zeke:**_ "I can't believe they still haven't made up ..."_

**Jason:**_ "Yeah, even__** I**__ see they still like each other."_

**Kelsi:**_ "And everybody knows Gabriella would never cheat on Troy!"_

**Taylor: **_"Never! She sooner ruin all Sharpay's clothes ... and that is a life-threatening situation!" _

_*All laugh* _

**Sharpay:**_ "What a minute ... Gabriella did WHAT?!"_

_*All laugh even harder*_

**Sharpay:**_ "Seriously guys! What did she do with my clothes?!"_

**Kelsi:**_ "Nothing Shar, it was just an example ..."_

**Sharpay:**_ "Oh, ok." *sigh* "But what are we going to do now?"_

**Chad:**_ "There is nothing we can do now, Pay?"_

**Taylor: **_"I agree, they've got to sort things out themselves ... of they ever."_

_*All sigh*_

Troy's POV (At the same time)

Okay, classroom 111, classroom 111 ... classroom 111! I glance around and when I see nobody I sneak inside. I close the door behind me and turn around to find a beautiful Latina sitting on one of the desks.

"Hey handsome!" Gabriella cheerfully greets me. I grin.

"Hey Beautiful! What brings you here?"

She chuckles, "Well we'd said that when we fought during lunch, we would run out and come here, duh!" I smirk, "So you're here to do the same thing as I am?" She giggles, god I love her chuckle ...

"Depends on what you're gonna do, Wildcat." I grin at my old nickname.

"Exactly I'm no longer a wildcat, remember!" She looks at me in fake-shock, "Of course you are! Remember? Once a wildcat ..."

"Always a wildcat." I finish. "You're completely right, as always!" She smiles again and I walk up to her. "Ready to do what I came to do?" She smiles at me, "You bet."

Both of us lean in after that ...

Ok, I hope you liked it. I realize the phone conversation might've been a little confusing, and that you can't be on one line with so many people, but I likes it this way... Anyways, R&R and I'll love you forever!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! So, so, so sorry for the lack of updates. It's just that I've been really busy, and above that I wasn't really sure where to go with this story… I know that it's really short, but it's basically just to fill some space, just like the next chapter is probably going to be. But after that I promise they'll become longer.

**Sleeping Around**

Chad's POV

Okay, it's really weird, it's been half a month now and they are still exactly the same... Fighting over nothing every time they see each other, than run away angrily... and when they run away I just can't seem to find either one of them. I sigh when my thoughts are interrupted by the bell. I slowly get up, I'm not really looking forward to another fight between Troy and Gabs, and after that another lunch with only Violet as company.

However, when I get to the cafeteria, I see that they're just ignoring each other. Immediately I'm more cheerful... even though they're still glaring at each other. I hope they'll also ignore each other coming Saturday, oh wait, I still have to tell them about that!

"Hi guys! The gang's having a sleepover Saturday at Sharpay's, you coming?" I look at hem expectantly, and I think I can see them share some sort of look before looking at me. But I just shrug it off, I probably just see what I want to see...

"Ok, that would be great!" Gabriella is the first to reply, "I haven't seen the gang in ages!" Snort. Sure, he had to go and get her angry, didn't he?!

"What?!" Well he sure did get her angry... here we go again!

"Oh, it's just that **I** actually do keep in contact with my close friends..."

"Easy for you to say! Your best friend is on the same college as you are!" 1-0 for Gabster.

"So? I also keep in contact with the rest of the gang!"

Now it's her turn to snort, "Than tell me, Tr- Bolton, when is the last time you've seen Sharpay? Or even spoken to her?" He gulps, but c'mon, it's not really like the ice-princess is his favourite person to talk to! Or mine, or any other guys', with exception of Zeke of course... but, well, Zeke **bakes**! He doesn't count!

"Ok, apart from the ice-princess, I've kept contact with everyone!" She raises one eyebrow. "Ok, I haven't! So what?! What ya gonna do? Sue me?" After that he jumps up and walks out of the cafeteria, Gabriella snort and than walks out through the other exit. I wait a minuet than jump up and silently run after Troy...

After two minutes I see him hurrying down some corridors. I quickly and quietly follow him. After we've run through about fifty different corridors, he stops. I see him glance around and quickly slip inside some room when he can't see anybody. I walk up to the door and see that it's just the door from some empty classroom, 111, when I put my ear against it I can hear some faint talking and laughing. I sigh, it's too soft for me to get what their saying. What a minute… **their** saying?! He's there with some one?! Shit! He's probably here for some quick fuck with some random cheerleader, like after he and Gabs broke up. After I had paced on the corridor for about five minutes, I decide that I must be right. What to do now? Stupid question! Get him the hell out of there, of course! I march up the door and open it loudly. Immediately I hear a small girlish squeak and a groan I recognize as Troy's. I look around and find troy pushing a girl up against the wall where they'd probably been kissing previously. I can't see much from the girl… she's completely pushed up against Troy and hides her face in the croak of his neck. All I can see are her wild, dark curls, a bit like Gabriella's. It's only than I realise that Troy's shirt is lying at my feet, and the girl is in her bra… no miracle she's hiding her face!

"Chad!" I look up to find Troy glaring at me. I return his glare with equal intensity.

"What are you doing, dude?!" I've got every right to be angry, this will so break Gabby's heart, and she's like my little sister.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hate to Troy Bolton and his great, sarcastic come-backs. I glare at what I can see from the girl as I hear a muffled giggle coming from here, but I immediately focus on Troy again, resuming our glaring competition.

"I thought you stopped sleeping around! You even admitted you only ever did that to prove to Gabriella that you could be without her! To prove you cared as much about your relationship as you thought she did!" The girl in his arms freezes and Troy looks at me in shock.

"And I thought we'd agreed never to bring it up again! I was drunk, dude!" I frown at Troy's statement with one last glare at my best friend a storm out slamming the door closed. I stand panting outside than quickly put my ear against the creak in the door, this way I'm just able to make out what is said. Even though, it is impossible to recognize any voice, even Troy's, and I've known him since kindergarten.

"Is it true, the whole sleeping around thing?" I grin, great, she's going to ditch him.

"Well…" He hesitates, than sighs, "Yes, it is." Next thing I know, something, or rather someone is slammed against the door. I jump away shocked. What the hell is going on?! That question is answered a couple of seconds later, when I hear someone groan through the door. The stupid slut obviously didn't ditch him, did she?

So, just for the people who didn't get it… Troy was kissing with Gabby, not some random girl. Chad just wasn't supposed to know. =D If you didn't get it, just read it again, it'll be more clear now... or so I hope. And it's not like it's long in the first place. Anyways, please R&R! if I don't get enough reviews on this story I might stop it…


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry… It's just been really hectic lately, I could just finish this one and I immediately updated it. Hope you enjoy!

**Sleepover + Sharpay = ****Fa-bu-lous**

Sharpay's POV

So, today the gang is coming over for a sleepover. This is the **whole** gang… for the first time since graduation. Mine and Ryan's apartment is huge and everybody can easily fit in the living room with their sleeping bags. I can't wait to see Troy and Gabs, I'm sure **I** can get them together. I mean, I'm Sharpay Evans… I'm a professional at meddling. Even though it tends not to work out with the two of them but that will change, Truth or Dare… a fail prove way to get people together.

*I want fa-bu-lous*

The bell! They're here! Or at least, some of them are. I open they door to find Kelsi and Jason at the door, they probably arrived at the same time 'cause their universities are pretty far from each other.

"Hi!" I immediately pull Kelsi in a huge hug. After I've released her I motion both Jason and her to come in. Just when I'm about to close the door I see someone running towards my door… I squeal. Kelsi jumps in shock and Jason groans in agony and puts his hands over his ears but I don't realise it as I've already run to the girl.

"Taylor!" I pull her in a bone crashing hug.

"Shar! It's great to see you! So, you've already got a plan?" I grin at her, she was and always will be my partner in crime.

"What do you think? Troyella forever girl!" Our grins are wiped of our faces when we hear sarcastic whooping, and turn around to find the male part of our cherished couple being the source of the noise. Behind him we see the female part glaring at him, and behind her we see Chad who looks like they've been fighting since they drove away from the university.

"Hi guys! Hi Chad!" I smile innocently as Taylor runs up to her boyfriend. Troy glares at me. But Gabriella adverts her glare from him to look at me and smiles whilst running up to me to hug me.

"Shar! OMG! I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much, I need more pink and more sleepovers in my life!" I grin at her.

"Well, that's why you're here right… For a sleepover, oh, and I promise: my house is almost completely pink!" She raises one eyebrow.

"It isn't, is it?"

"Oh yes it is…" She turns around and when she sees my beloved brother squeals before running up to him to give him a hug as well. I turn to look Troy, who in his turn is watching Gabriella and Ryan with cold eyes. I grin smugly.

"Jealous, lover boy?" He looks at me and smirks.

"You wish, ice princess. Even though… maybe you don't, it would totally ruin your plans for this sleepover, right?" I grin and walk towards him to hug him as well.

"Still the same Bolton, same me, same cold sarcasm and hidden hate… I really did miss you Troy." He laughs and than resumes in greeting the others as well as Zeke, who just arrived. Almost like old times, still… I'm freezing out here!

"Get inside everybody! I'm fucking freezing out here! Oh, once inside I'll tell you our planning, and before you ask Chad… yes, obviously it includes Truth or Dare!" Everyone laughs and we all hurry inside. Once inside I show them my planner, presented on little pink leaflets, decorated with gold and silver sparkles.

"Shar… this is pink!" I roll my eyes, of course it is! I'm Sharpay Evans. Never less, I turn to Chad.

"Obviously it is Chad! I mean, I even got my dorm room at university to be decorated completely in pink!" The girls giggle while the boys just look at me in shock. "Anyways, anybody questions about our planning or can we start?" Immediately Chad speaks up, stupid dunk headed basketball player.

"What kinda party we going to Shar?!" Ok maybe it's actually a logical question.

"A friend of mine is hosting this party, and once I'd told her I would only come if I could bring you guys you were also invited." I smile sweetly and than quickly return to look at my schedule. "Anyways, we've got two hours before the party starts, and three before we'll arrive there, so the last hour we're going to eat but the coming two ours it's make-over time!" At this I, and with me all the other girls, squeal, while the boys groan loudly. Upon hearing that I frown slightly. "Get over yourself, will you? I'm not a monster, you get to watch television during that time…" After that everyone's completely positive about my plan, and we get to work. The guys get themselves ready to watch basketball and eat like, loads, and us girls get to my part of our apartment to start our 'girl time'.

While having facials and manicures done at the same time by some girls I've hired to do it, me and Taylor set our plan to get Troyella to be Troyella into action.

"He Gabs?" Taylor softly starts.

"Mmm."

"How did you guys…well, found out you were on the same university?"

Gabriella opens one eye, and uses it to glare at us. "Well I certainly didn't hear it from you!" Ouch, ok maybe she's still a little upset about that… Still, this is vital information.

"Please Gabs, we wanna know. Makeovers just include gossiping…" One she see my pout she sighs, when she closes her eye again I grin, she's gonna talk.

"I saw Chad walking during lunch break, so obviously I went to greet him… When I was talking to him, I saw someone, I just saw his back but I immediately knew it was Troy. Than he turned around and looked directly at me, so I panicked. I asked Chad why he hadn't told me whilst still looking in Troy's eyes. His girlfriend" Omg, the venom on that word was just as much as I would be able to put on it, and that is a lot! "was talking to him, but he wasn't listening, just staring back at me in shock and than-" There she was interrupted.

"Even though I really enjoy reliving that moment with you Montez, I really need to know where we can find more popcorn, Ryan doesn't know." I look at him furiously.

"Troy! You know what we had to do before she started talking in the first place?!" Kelsi looks at me amused.

"Well basically Shar, you only had to pout before she gave in, remember?" I pout and cross my arms as Troy laughs at me. I growl.

"Shut up Bolton, at least if you ever want to get your popcorn." He's immediately quiet, never mess with a boy and his food, never. I sigh. "It's in the highest cup board in the kitchen, the one with the fluffy pink hearts on it. Ryan can't reach it because he's too small, so in this way he'll stick to his diet…" Troy leaves after that, but not before sending a glare Gabby's way, which she gladly returns. After the doors has closed we all turn to look at Gabs again, but she looks at us with a look that clearly says 'don't you dare', so I quickly ask Tay how her and Chad are going.

When the makeovers are done, we are looking fab, and everybody has eaten, I order everyone to get in the limo so we can get to the party. When we arrive there Alice immediately runs up to the car and opens the door to get us out.

"Shar, you came!" I look back at her calmly, really, that girl is over-enthusiastic.

"Hi Alice. This is the gang." As I see her look them all up and down quickly, I notice her eyes stop at Troy and she smiles at him sweetly, I immediately take action.

"Don't even think about it!" She looks at me shocked and when she realizes I was talking about Troy her cheeks burn red.

"Sorry Sharpay. Is he yours?" I look at her in shock and disgust.

"Mine? Are you kidding me, he's Gabriella's!" Before Gabriella or Troy can protest Alice nods and smiles.

"Of course, Troyella right?" I grin at her.

"Soon to be again." My grin widens as I hear both Troy and Gabriella groan. I turn and smile at my friends. "Now… lets get the party started wildcats!"

_A couple of hours later…_

I'm not drunk… yet. None of us is. I look around our little group and realize it's even smaller than it's supposed to be.

"Where's Troy and Gabriella?" I look at Taylor and Chad, their the most likely ones to know… their the best friends! Taylor gives me a small, slightly worried, smile.

"Gabs went for a walk an hour or so ago, aid she didn't feel too good… I haven't seen her since." I nod, probably Troy-trouble. I than turn to Chad, who looks at me helplessly.

"I don't know where he is, probably grinding up some random girl though. He's been fucking around again." I look slightly disappointed. Because Chad doesn't know where Troy is, but mostly because Troy's been fucking around again. Than Jason screams.

"I see him, there!" We all turn around, only to be confronted with something we'd much rather hadn't seen… Troy making out with some girl, and attempting to get them up the stairs without stopping their lip-lock. I sigh disappointed and turn around, to find my friends looking just as sad as I feel.

"You guys got a clue who it is?" I shake my head as Ryan asks the question.

"No I could only see her dark curls, the rest of her was so pressed up against Troy I couldn't make it out properly, stupid whore… At least she's no Alice, she has red her." I look at my watch and shout out in surprise, "Omg, it's already 12.30, we're leaving in half an hour! Troy better be ready with his stopped fuck by than!"

_Three quarters of an hour later…_

"Ok, that's it! I'm getting him out of there!" I quickly stand up and walk up the stairs I hesitate on top but Chad walks past me to the last door in the hall, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Troy always chooses the last door, in that way you're the least likely the get caught." I nod in understanding and all of us stand in front of the door I take a deep breath and than I throw the door open.

"Troy Bolton! Get the hell out of here, we've got a tight schedule!" I look around the room. I can only see Troy sitting on the bed fully clothed looking at me amused while the wind coming through the wide-opened window plays with his hair…

"Oh. So, you're coming?" He nods and grins at us. When he tries to pass me in the doorway, however, I stop him. He turns to look at me in surprise. "Why do you fuck around Troy? Why don't you take what we all know you want so desperately?" He looks at me and I see his eyes turn cold.

"I've got everything I want, everything I need and everything I've ever wished for… I won't need or want or wish for anything else for the rest of my life."

Ok, so I hope you all liked it! Please R&R! I really need more reviews… I've decided I'll only update if I've got at least three reviews on this chapter, so review! Oh, and can you tell me whether you want me to let Troyella get out to the gang or not yet…your chose so please let me know!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody! So sorry for my lack of updating… I guess I don't ever update like, often. But more importantly, I have now! So just read and tell me what you think. 

**Truth or Dare**

Gabriella's POV

Once I safely got through the window, I can hear the door being thrown open. God, I was just in time, that's for sure.

"Troy Bolton! Get the hell out of here, we've got a tight schedule!" She sounds so angry right now… But I gotta hurry, they just can't find me here! I quickly climb down, luckily Troy taught me that in high school. Once safely on the ground again I run towards the corner of the street, and go stand in such away I can just see the house. I keep an eye on the door while rearranging myself. Ok, pull your clothes straight, put your hairy in a tight pony tail to hide your 'sex-hair', put lip gloss on to hide your bruised lips and put a little bit of concealer on the fresh hickeys. Next time we should just control ourselves, that is so much easier. Just when I'm done I see the gang coming out of the door. I can tell their both worried and angry, probably worried about where I am, and angry at Troy. Slowly I walk down the side walk their way, making sure to keep my eyes down.

"Gabriella!"

"There you are! We were so worried!" I hear Sharpay and Taylor call me. I look up, only to find the whole gang running towards me, except for Troy of course, he slowly follows. Ok, take a breath, this is were the hardest part start. Act it up, think about everything Sharpay learned you… I quickly make some tears appear in my eyes as I look up at my friends.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late… I kinda forgot the time." I see them look at me worried; good, they noticed the tears.

"Gabs, you ok?" I almost feel guilty, Sharpay is hardly ever so caring. Still, this is revenge Gabriella!

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I say it so softly they can just hear it. I notice Troy has finally caught up with them. Ok, deep breath again Gabriella. I glance up at Troy, than quickly look down again while more tears appear in my eyes. This should give the impression I saw him make out with 'some girl', and that I'm upset about that. Completely believable to them, of course. I look up through my eyelashes to see all of them glaring at Troy, whose looking back offended. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling. Luckily they just think it's to stop myself from crying. The girls walk with me towards the limo, while the guys walk in front and troy behind us. We all go sit in the limo, and I notice everybody takes some distance from Troy and sits as close to me as possible. I get the feeling I'm choking. I can tell Troy's highly offended by all of his friends choosing 'my side', and I know he can tell I feel uncomfortable. Everybody is comforting me while I'm not sad at all. I feel great actually, I've just had the best sex ever!

When we arrive at the Evans's everybody gets out and hurries inside, it's so cold outside. Once inside we all go sit in the living room, and than there's just this uncomfortable silence in which everybody looks from me, sitting on the couch like I've just died, to Troy, whose still highly offended and kind angry as well now. I clear my throat. "Shouldn't we get on with your planner Shar?" For one second everyone looks at me surprised, but than Sharpay recovers.

"Yes, of course! Ok everybody, Truth or Dare, whose first?"

"Me, me!" Everybody looks at Chad surprised, it's common knowledge he hates the game. "If I **ask** first I won't be the first **to be** asked…" That already makes way more sense. Sharpay nods.

"Ok Chad, you can start."

"Ok! Truth or Dare to…" He looks around, hesitating in whom to pick. Than Taylor leans into him, and whispers something in his ear. He looks at her, grins and nods. "Truth or Dare to Troy." Troy looks up surprised, and hesitates. On one point he wants to pick dare, to be tough, on the other hand, they'll think he has something to hide.

"Truth…" He decides, but when he sees the smirks crossing the faces of Taylor and Sharpay is expression turns scared. Taylor whispers something in Chad's ear again. And this time he doesn't grin, he looks at her shocked. Than he looks at Sharpay, who glares at him. He quickly nods and turns to Troy. Who has a downright terrified expression now. I pity him, I can't show though. Chad clears his throat.

"Troy… Ok, first man, you got to know I'm sorry for this, but otherwise Sharpay is going to kill me, you know? So ok… Troy… Do you love Gabriella?" Shit. They've set us up, they're trying to set us up, not realizing we're already dating. I look at Troy, his expression has once again turned blank, he's going to continue our act.

"Yes. So it's my turn now? Truth or Dare to Chad." Everybody looks at Troy in shock, and Chad groans. Than they turn to me, I, however, make sure to keep a blank expression on my face as well.

"What?! It's Chad's turn, not mine…" Everyone quickly looks away and turns to Chad. I lock eyes with Troy. I now he can read my eyes and try to tell him that it's was good thinking of him to act that way and he winks. Than both of us turn to the others. Chad has a frown on his face in trying to decide what to do. He knows Troy is going to get revenge on him. He looks up and tries to read his expression, which is still blank. By now we're all chuckling at Chad's nervousness. He's really too scared of something that's just a game. Even though, he does have bad memories from previous times… I remember Sharpay made him run through the school in only boxers screaming. 'I saw a ghost! A ghost in the boys locker rooms! Run!' in a very high pitched voice. Good times, good time, for us that is, not for Chad.

"Ehm… Truth?" He says it more as a question and his expression turns even more frightened as Troy smirks. He looks at us for help but everybody is looking at Troy expectantly.

"Tell us about your first ever kiss…" Immediately Chad turns red, or as red as he can become and looks at Troy in shock. "I now, Chad, we made a pact. You've just asked me whether I do or do not love my ex-girlfriend whom I hate right now, and technically I'm not telling anybody about it, you are!" He grins as everybody but me laughs, I think it's funny but I got to keep up the act that I hate him. I see Chad gulp and take a deep breath.

"My first kiss…" We all look at him expectantly. "was with Boy…" Everybody looked at him in confusion, until Taylor broke the silence and we turned to her.

"Boy? Wait… isn't that Sharpay's dog?!" We all watched in shock as Chad slowly nodded and than all everybody shrieked in disgust while Troy laughed at all of us.

"Iewl Chad! My poor dog, poor little Boy, come here little Boy, yeah, my little guy come to mommy…" Sharpay hurried to get Boy and hugged him tightly while everybody, even me, laughed at her and Chad.

"Ok, my turn again, ehm…" Once again Taylor turned to him and he calmly repeated what she'd told him. "Truth or Dare to Gabriella." I groaned, I wouldn't do Truth, I knew what they were gonna ask anyway…

"Dare…" Everybody looked at me surprised, I hardly ever chose that, and as I Sharpay smirk I realized I probably never would again. She stood up walked to Chad, whispered in is ear, left him in shock, walk back to her own place and smirked at me.

"Well Gabriella… I dare you to kiss Troy." I froze. Shit. We'd expected this, of course, with Sharpay. Still, every time we'd tried to kiss without emotion it had turned into a heated make-out session anyway. I hope this time would be the one exception. I stood up and walked over to were Troy sat, I slowly sat next to him and took a deep breath. Everybody watched in shock as I calmly leaned in to kiss him. As I touched his lips, I felt the warmth spread through my body, but I had to try to stay emotionless. So I quickly recalled all the hate I'd felt for him only half a month ago and pulled back after about one second. I stood up and walked back to my own seat. I made myself comfortable and finally looked up, to see the gang look at me in pure shock. I raised one eyebrow and they immediately pretended like they hadn't been expecting us to start a make out session the moment our lips touched. I held in a chuckle, we're really not **that** desperate… I mean we've just had sex! Anyways, it's my turn,** revenge**!

"Truth or Dare to Sharpay."

I saw her gulp nervously, she new I wanted revenge as much as I knew she still wanted me and Troy together. Even though they all thought he'd just had sex with someone else, and broke my heart by doing so. I could practically hear her thoughts. 'Truth? No she'll ask about my most cherished secrets, she knows them all after all. Dare? No she'll probably have me do something awful. Ok, so expose my secrets or do something awful. I'll go for the last one. It's not like she's going to make me give Chad a blow job or something.' I grin at her, knowing exactly what she's going to say. She gulps again than finally chooses.

"Dare." I knew it! I'm a genius. She's** sooo** stupid sometimes… I mean she made me kiss Troy, I'll make her kiss Zeke. That will make her expose one of her most cherished secrets as well, that she likes Zeke. Yeah, you'd never guessed that one right? I mean she's the ice princess.

"Ehm, Gabster?!" I looked at Chad confused, before realising that I'd been silent for almost five minutes and that I had quite a devilish grin on my face. I quickly sat up right and cleared my throat. Than I looked at Sharpay, she seemed down right scared by now. I could tell the rest of them were really impressed that I'd actually gotten the ice princess scared.

"Sharpay… I dare you to kiss Zeke." All others seemed surprised, it didn't seem like a tough dare at all to them. But Sharpay's eyes widened in panic, she immediately realized were I was going to and the panic in her eyes quickly changed into anger as she glared at me. "Hurry up Pay, we don't have all night…" I grinned at her. I saw her gulp once more before standing up and walking to Zeke. His eyes had grown huge, I guess he still has that obsession-like crush on her. Than Sharpay leans in and kisses him. It really was a pity she has this long hair. It completely hid their faces from our view. Still I think we could be pretty sure they were making out after five minutes, in which she'd also come to sit on his lap. Therefore, I cleared my throat. No response. I cleared my throat again. And again, no response.

"SHARPAY!!!" Finally she pulled away. As she looked at me I smiled innocently. She glared at me. "There's no need to glare, Shar. It was your choice to make out with him, I only said **kiss**." At this she turned bright red. I wish I'd thought of getting this of tape. Sharpay Evans,** the** ice princess, embarrassed and shy. Nobody would believe us if we told them. Everybody looked at the two of us in disbelief, except for Zeke, who looked kinda dazed. Than Chad interrupted the silence with one of his stupid questions.

"Wait… so Sharpay likes Zeke?!" Or maybe not **that** stupid this time. Everybody turned towards Sharpay questioningly and Zeke had a hopeful expression on his face.

"No I don't!" That certainly whipped away his hopeful expression. She's such a bitch. Well I still want my revenge.

"Liar." Now everybody's looking at me. Sharpay in panic, Zeke hopeful, the rest of them surprised. "You do like him, you already liked him in high school… and don't look at me like that. You've just made me kiss **Troy**!" Just for your information, she was glaring at me. She huffed.

"Ok so maybe I liked, and like Zeke, so what?!"

"You like **me**?!" Omg, the joy in his voice. Like his most precious wish has just come true… it probably did, actually. As she nods he kisses her passionately. That's were my revenge turned into a good deed. Which is good actually, I was already feeling guilty. Just like how I'm feeling guilty about not telling the gang about me and Troy being Troyella again. Anyways, after that it was just basic sleep over. Watching some movies, throwing with food, almost being killed by Sharpay for doing so (ok maybe that's not usual for you… for us it is.) and not sleeping at all, to finally leave the next morning completely exhausted and still having to do homework. Which mend I had to do mine, help Chad with his **and secretly** help Troy as well… I'm really starting to wonder how long we're going to be able to keep our dating, **secret** dating. And if I know Sharpay as well as I do, I know it can't be too long.

Ok so did you like it? Did you? Did you?! Than tell me in a **review**! So Troyella I sstill pretending to hate each other, but they also had sex. And Sharpay and Zeke will most probably become an item in the next chapter(s)… but how long will Troyella be able to hide the fact that they're dating again? Especially with so little self-control? R&R!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I know I haven't update on this one in like, forever, but it's just been really busy. I've got so much going on at school, marks, friends… that kinda thing. But now I've finally been able to update! I don't know when I'll update again… don't know when I'll find some spare time again. Or rather said, make it… but please R&R!!! 

**Trouble in Paradise**

Troy's POV

"How'd you actually know Sharpay likes Zeke? I mean… I would've never thought… **the ice-princess** and Zeke?!" Gabriella laughed at me, oh, how I love her laugh. And her eyes, her hair, her cute little nose, just… her, really. We were sitting in room 111 again, we lunch here pretty much each day now. Chad just assumed I was making out with a cheerleader, and that Gabriella was hiding and crying her eyes out… or just making homework, either one, you never really now what Chad's thinking. My thoughts were cut of by Gabriella answering my questing.

"She told me once, I promised to never ever tell anyone. It would kinda ruin her reputation, plus she swore to chase you for life!" At the end of her statement, she once again laughed at me, undoubtedly reminded all Sharpay's blunt flirt actions on me. Most of the time those were actually quite violent towards either Gabriella or me, and very amusing for everybody else. I pouted at her.

"It's not funny Brie! I was seriously scared of that girl for most of my life! She was like, obsessed, with dating me! I mean, I was only twelve when she started like that, it was so terrifying… and she only ever stopped when you guys became friends, so at the start of senior year. But by that time I was already traumatised for life!" At this she only laughed harder, and I pouted more. Unluckily my pout doesn't have the same effect on her as hers has on me. When I see her pout I just melt and I immediately give in to whatever she is saying. She tends to use that a lot. "Yeah, you just laugh. You would be talking differently if I'd been you!" Immediately she stopped laughing and cringed.

"Iewll, Troy! She's one of my best friends, that's just too disgusting to think about. It was bad enough to hear her first kiss was you!" She looked at me pointedly. I gulped slightly, and adverted my eyes guiltily. It's true, I was Sharpay's first kiss, and she mine. But it's not as if I had a choice or anything!

_*Flashback*_

_I was thirteen and both Chad and I were running down the street. _

"_I'll be there first, Hoops! There's no way you're going to beat me!" I grinned and sped up, catching up to him. I saw Chad look aside and than frantically try to go faster. I chuckled and sped up a little more, arriving first at the gigantic Evans mansion. When Chad halted beside me, he was out of breath and pouting. _

"_Man … that… was…unfair! I could've… easily…beat you!" He paused after every word as to catch his breath. Than he realised I wasn't answering and looked at me. Only to find me staring in shock at the house… or rather said mansion, in front of us. He than proceeded to look at it as well… and his mouth dropped open. In front of us was a house bigger than anything we'd ever seen, almost a castle. Only it was soft pink…I know, right? Soft__** pink**__! Obviously the whole family had an unnatural dislike for the colour. _

_Just than the doors were thrown open and an overexcited Sharpay was revealed. I blink my eyes a couple of times and Chad's mouth came to hang even further open because Sharpay was dressed in a hot pink, overly sparkly strapless dress that just covered her butt. That's not really what you expect a girl to be wearing on her thirteenth birthday party…_

"_Come on you guys! I'm so happy you're here Troy! You've got me a present?" She's already brought us to the living room where everybody else already was and now batting her eyelashes at me. I scratched the back of my neck and gulped nervously. Obviously neither me or Chad had brought her a present… but of course Chad was long gone and I was left to deal with this on my own. _

"_Well…ehm…" She pouted, but suddenly her face lit up in a smile. I gulped again, this couldn't possibly be any good. _

"_I know what you can give me…a kiss!" I looked at her in shock. No way! Me… kissing… __**her**__. But as I glanced into the crowded room I realised I didn't have much of a choice. So I turned to Sharpay who was still furiously batting her eyelashes, it was only after that she learned how to flirt, and nodded hesitantly. She squealed, pouted her lips again, closed her eyes and leaned in. I gulped again and than quickly closed my eyes and pressed my lips on hers, immediately pulling back. Sharpay squealed and ran over to her friends excitedly. _

_As I shivered in disgust, I saw Chad and Zeke approach. One pair of eyes filled with a combination of companionship, pity but most of all amusement and the other one livid with jealousy… it was at that moment I realised Zeke crushed Sharpay._

_*Flashback*_

I shivered again and fake-glared at Gabriella. "Thanks for reminding me!" She giggled at this but quickly shot up when she heard the bell ring. My eyes widened. "Quickly, we've both gotta get outta here!" Both of us bolted out of the room and walked in opposite directions, me myself turning a corner just before I heard people come into the hallway I'd just left. I sighed in relief.

"Hi Hoops!" I looked up startled at the sound of my best friends voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't your classes downstairs?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, yeah… they are. And talking about classes, I gotta go! See you later man!" And with that I ran away from Chad. I knew he knew I'd been very uncomfortable, but he'd probably just think I'd been making out again. Which I hadn't…really. Gabs and I don't only make out, we also talk. And that's what we'd been doing this lunch, talking… mostly about the sleepover and how we almost got caught so often. We can relate to each other perfectly, another reason I love her so much.

Well I guess my classes went pretty easy for the rest of that day… but after all the classes I knew there would be a speech in the cafeteria. About our 'eating behaviour'… Tss, it's not like we got into a food fight everyday, only every other day! The only good thing is that we would get free food afterwards… I guess you could say it's kinda worth it, 'cause everybody always shows up.

Anyways Chad and I were walking to the cafeteria early, don't know why really, we just were, and we sat down at our usual table. Or really, Chad's usual table, I lunch in 111.

"So Hoops, who was the lucky girl last Saturday?" I looked at Chad confused before I realised he was talking he was talking about the party we'd been to with Sharpay and the girl they though I fucked. So really, he was talking about Gabriella… only if he knew. However I shrugged my shoulders uninterested and yawned.

"Don't now, man. Can't remember… I think something with a C…" I frowned slightly, staring of into space, pretending to think. "Yeah, definitely something with a C. Why?" He quickly hid his disappointed expression and grinned.

"Nothing man… just wanna know who're hanging with!" Like I'd buy that! Just when I was about to reply and voice I absolutely** loathe** interrupted us… You may guess **whom** it was to do **what**… It's not **too** hard… It was Britt, to flirt with me! Yay!

"Hi Troysie!" I cringed still I faked a smile at her.

"Hi Britt! Been missing me a little?" Disgusting, flirting with Britt! But we, me and Brie, have to keep our act. She batted her eyes at me and laughed flirtingly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't miss someone as hot s you?!" I grinned at her.

"No one?" I suggested cheekily. She giggled, I was once again the Troy she used to know. Or at least, I pretended to be… Suddenly I realised she was standing **very** close to me and I look up in her eyes. Which was **really **stupid, because the moment I did she closed her eyes and leant in. I looked at Chad in panic, who returned that with a look that obviously said 'That's what you get' and didn't show even the slightest sign of pity. Just as I returned my gaze to Britt her lips came down on my own. Her lips where soft as always, but pressed down upon mine harshly, her kisses were nothing compared to Brie's. I pulled away quickly and she looked at me surprised, I desperately avoided her eyes. Causing my eyes to land on a beautiful brunette standing in the doorway looking directly at us…

"Brie…"

I really like it ending here. I guess you probably don't, but you'll have to live with it anyways. So if you want a fast update R&R! The more reviews, the more motivated I am to make time when I really haven't! So you know what you gotta do…

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

I know, it's really short… but it's just a filler! I'm not completely satisfied about it, but it's just a filler and I don't really have time to rewrite it half a dozen times, so…

**Plan B Starts…**

Gabriella's POV

The moment I walked into the cafeteria I was confronted with a sight I'd much rather miss… Britt flirting with Troy, **my** Troy, and Troy flirting back. Ok, I know it's only to keep our act up. Still, it's highly nauseating. Just when I thought it wouldn't get worse I saw her lean in and kiss him. Well, the typical girlfriend-that-has-just-been-cheated-on-by-her-boyfriend-whom-she-loves-in-front-of-her-own-eyes-and-everyone-elses thing to do would be running away… bur no one knows we're dating, so I would only look stupid. Therefore I stood fixed on the same spot I'd been standing all the time in the doorway.

In the end, that was a good thing. If I had run, I would have missed Troy pulling back and avoiding Britt's eyes… and the fear in his eyes when he saw me and realized I'd seen it, the fear of losing me. When I saw his face, I realized that he really hadn't mend to do it. Still, he hadn't stopped that stupid whore! So I decided I'd torture him a little more…

Troy's POV

As Gabriella slowly walked up to us, I found myself unable to read her face. No good sign, but she hadn't ran away, good sign… I think. Maybe it was a bad sign, maybe she didn't care enough and therefore didn't see the need in running. Could she at least give me a hint? Good or bad, I don't care! Ok, maybe I do. A lot, but still, any hint is welcome right now. At least I'll know where I stand, and start pleading already. Ok, so she's almost here… what to do?! Act like Troy, jerk, or Troy, Troy. Ok, I don't think that really made sense.

"Troysie? What's wrong? Why'd you pull back?" Shit, Britt's also still here! Man, I keep forgetting that girl whenever she's sitting on my lap. Last time also, when we broke up, a couple of days before Troyella was reunited… Oh god, I'm staring to sound like Sharpay! Wait, back to Britt. Think of an excuse Bolton, think, what did you used to say when girls were kissing you and you pulled back because you got flashbacks of Gabriella kissing **sooo** much better, and they asked why?! Think, think, think Megan (_**An**__: The slutty cheerleader of East High, check the third chapter_)… I've got it!

"Sorry, Britt… It's just, you're so hot, and you're such a good kisser… my lips gotta get some rest before they get another round. And don't worry, they will." You can also add a smirk to that. And yes, I know it's bad, really, really bad. But it's a player's excuse, remember?!

"Than I'll see you later…" God, how much do I hate her giggle… It's nothing like Gabriella's, I love Gabriella's giggle. Gabriella's giggle, her laugh, her funny little nose, her smile, her beautiful long hair, that's so soft… I do hope she'll give me a chance to explain. But Britt's gone, and Gabriella has just sat down. Deep breath. Act it up, you aren't worried about whether your girlfriend will forgive you, you're glad Britt's gone. I turn around and groan loudly whilst putting my head on the table.

"Life just isn't fair! Chad, couldn't you've just saved me, mate" I hear him laugh somewhere above my head, and if Gabriella is keeping our act still she's probably smirking in devilish amusement. I learned her to do that, or maybe Sharpay did, or Chad… one out of three, or all… I really don't know actually.

"Well that's what you get for flirting with ex-girlfriends… Especially for ones that are from after the Troy-Bolton-is-a-major-player-and-an-insensitive-jerk period in time." I lift my head slightly to glare at Chad, as I hear Gabriella laugh at me. Great, she's keeping our act… now it's my turn.

"What are you laughing at?!" She grins in my face as I snap at her. Naturally she knows I'm not really angry at her.

"It's just your really stupid wild-, erm, Bolton, to flirt with a slut and don't expect to get kissed!" She and Chad laugh at me as I continue glaring. Luckily, Chad didn't notice she almost slipped my old, and new, but he doesn't know that, nickname.

"Well it's not my fault that no girl is able to resist my charm!" I finally lift my head fully and sit up as I stretch lazily whilst yawning. Chad simply laughs harder, but Gabriella's smirk disappears and a frown appears instead.

"A little full of yourself aren't ya, Bolton?" I glare at her again, but before we really can get into a fight, Chad interrupts.

"The stupid guy in tux is starting on his speech nobody really listens to, so be quiet! The more we talk, the longer he waits, the longer it takes 'till I get to eat!" Both of us turn away and roll our eyes. Instead, we focus on the small man standing on a couple of tables further, he was indeed, as Chad mentioned, wearing a tux, and from previous experiences, I can honestly say he's also stupid.

At the end of the extremely boring speech, we were finally able to go get our food. Chad was first in line, and got some things for both me and Gabriella. I frowned slightly, as to indicate I was annoyed because he brought Gabriella something as well. Gabriella, however, simply smiled as she thanked him. And finally, by her smile I was able to see through her. She was just as insecure as I was. She was probably wondering what exactly had happened for me and Britt to end up kissing. We have to talk…

"So how is little miss brainiac doing?" A looked at here meanly as Chad's head shot up at my tone. As I looked at her I was met with her ice stare, definitely something Sharpay taught her.

"Don't ever call me that again, you stupid brainless basketball boy!" I glared back at her.

"Well I'm sorry for showing some interest in your life. What if I from now on just ignore you?! It's not like you're worth anything anyways!" I saw Chad's eyes widen in shock. Great, now he's going to interfere.

"No, you guys, calm down! I mean, Sharpay is going to be here in a couple of minutes to hang!" At this, both me and Gabriella frowned.

"I do you mean, she's going to be here in a couple of minutes? She never told me she'd come!" I turned to look at Chad, why would Sharpay neglect to tell Gabriella she was coming.

"Well, actually it was supposed to be a surprise…" Gabriella was still frowning, but decided to let it go as she turned back to me.

"Well, it's not like you're worth anything more as me… no matter your ego!" Chad looked at us in shock when Gabriella just picked up our argument where he'd interrupted it.

"How do you mean 'your ego'?! You're ego is just as big as mine, otherwise you would… you would…" She smirked at me.

"Or I would what?" I glared at her.

"Or you would just leave me alone, because you'd know I'm better as you'll ever be." She looked at me in shock before anger took over her features, and she angrily grabbed her food and stormed away. I snorted before getting up and grabbing my stuff to leave myself.

As I looked up, I saw Gabriella pass a blond girl with overly sparkly pink clothes in the doorway. I quickly turned and dashed out of the cafeteria. I recognize than style everywhere, and Sharpay would never let me leave the cafeteria. I dashed up the cafeteria, to room 111.

"Gabriella, she kissed me! I didn't know what to do! I mean, I was flirting with her for our act and-" I was immediately cut from the ramble I'd started the moment I ran in and saw Gabriella sitting on a desk.

"Troy, relax. I saw everything, I know what happened… it's ok?" I smiled relieved and she pecked my lips before we started on the food we'd been smart enough to bring with us.

________________________________________________________________________

Sharpay's POV

"So, I've just witnessed the end of their usual lunch ritual?" Chad nodded tiredly. Ok, will mean plan B, plan A was Truth or Dare, can go into action. I turned to Chad.

"Bring me to room 111, Troy's fucking room…" He looked up at me hesitantly, and I gave him the icy stare that gave me my nickname. "**Now**, Chad!"

I think ya'll might've guessed the next one will be some longer. Anyways, R&R! You know it'll make me update faster!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I've updated really fast for once! I just really wanted to write this one… hope you like it!

**Pay Pay Action**

Sharpay's POV

I followed Chad angrily as he led me to room 111. It's so stupid! Why can't they just make up already? I mean everybody but Troyella can see they are perfect for each other. I groan frustrate and I see Chad glance over his shoulder scared. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling, that guy is way too scared of me! That could have something to do with me treating to cut his hair, though…

My thoughts were cut off as Chad suddenly stopped. I looked at him confused before my gaze wandered at the door before us… 111. I took a deep breath, but just as I was about to throw the door open and yell at Troy, I heard sounds coming from the room. And not, as I expected, moaning, groaning, or anything like that. I heard talking, than some laughing and a high shriek. I looked at Chad for an explanation, but he looked just as surprised as I felt.

"I thought he was making out or fucking girls, not actually talking with them, and laughing and everything…" Chad shrugged helpless. I groaned and put my ear against the door, after a couple of seconds Chad copied my actions.

"Troy… stop it! Stop tickling me!" And a lot of laughter again. I looked at Chad. The same worry I felt also etched on his face.

"He's really over Gabs… Poor Gabriella…" He nodded, but than focused on listening as we heard talking again.

"Why the hell did Chad get me grapes? I hate grapes!" We heard a soft chuckle.

"I know. Give them to me." And after a small pause. "Oh, c'mon, don't look at me like that… sure you can give up some of your food?!" Again a small pause, in which Troy apparently shook his head, as we heard the unknown girl exclaim. "You pig, you're almost as bad as Chad."

I frowned slightly and looked at Chad. He was frowning, wondering which girl knew him good enough to make such a statement. As I watched him intently, his frown deepened. Finally, he leaned over to me.

"The only girl I can think of is Violet… but she's Gabi's best friend here, she'd never do that." As I looked at him sceptical, he added. "She's just like Gabster, too nice to ever want to hurt someone… I mean, Gabs never even took revenge for nobody telling her Troy went here… and neither did Troy for nobody telling him. Weird, actually…" I nodded absentmindedly, than continue listening the door. Apparently, we've missed something, 'because I can't follow what they're talking about.

"C'mon, we're keeping our act up perfectly! Why ruin it?!" I frowned slightly. What act?

"I know… it's just, I've been feeling guilty. Can't we just tell them…?" My eyes widened, and I looked at Chad, who wore the exact same expression.

"That already seems her much more…" Stupid Chad, he didn't have to tell me, I realized myself! I bit my lip and pressed my ear to the door harder.

"Maybe you're right… but how are we supposed to tell them? They'd kill us… you know how Sharpay is about Troyella. And if she knows we've been hiding this for… for… three weeks. Wow, in a week we'll have our one-month anniversary. " My frown deepened. He's over Gabs and with her best friend, or her best friend at her university at least. When Gabriella hears she'll have a total breakdown. She's so not over him. I mean she broke down that time he had a quick fuck at that party. I sigh and glance at Chad. Once again, he seems to have copied my expression, and he too looks worried.

"You're right. But we have to tell them sometime. I mean we can hardly keep this quiet and than in three years walk up to them to ask whether they'll come to our wedding…" I held my breath. Talking about marriage was a definite turnoff for guys. Troy was surely going to back out now. However, I heard Troy chuckle lowly. Shit! He's so whipped… Gabriella is doomed.

"Yeah… you're thinking of our wedding?" No, wait, maybe there's still hope.

"No, well, I mean…" Troy chuckled again. Why, oh why, doesn't that stupid guy freak out at the mentioning of marriage? All guys would! Well, except…

"Chill. When I think about my future the only thing I know for certain is that it'll be with you, so yeah, probably married." … when they are thinking about it themselves. Argh! Troyella is supposed to be! They're supposed to marry, have kids and live happily ever after. If they fail, what hope is there for the rest of the world?!

"You did?" Ok, so at least I'm not the only who's surprised. Even though, Chad's jaw also hangs somewhere between his knees and toes.

"Well, yeah. I cannot imagine myself with any other girl, you know. There's just no other girl like you, there never will be. You're the only one for me…" By now by vision is slightly clouded due the tears in my eyes. He's only supposed to say that to Gabs. She'll be heartbroken. I feel like I'm heartbroken, Tay will feel the same, Kels won't be happy, neither will any of the guys. Still, it was still getting worse.

"You promise nothing will come between us?" My eyes widened again. Please Troy, please chicken out. Please…

"Here's my promise…" Of course, why listen to Sharpay. Lets just ruin everyone's life. Chad softly nudged my side and I looked at him.

"Doesn't that phrase sound familiar to you?" I frowned slightly, than nodded. It did, actually. "You remember from what?" I shook my head. Damn, I really feel like I should know. I know it's got something to do with Troyella…

"T as in Troy?" The tone is teasing, but that's not important now. Important now, is that I now where we recognized that phrase from. Troy once gave that necklace to Gabriella, and now he's giving it to someone else. He's completely over her, she doesn't even have the slightest chance. Taylor told me about this moment of them. This is were Troyella was interrupted back then, but Triolet, ugh it doesn't even sound right, isn't interrupted, so they're probably making out now. This is so wrong…

"I suddenly remember where I know that phrase from…" I look at Chad's face, he's obviously angry at Troy for unintentionally breaking Gabs heart. And of course for using the same line he used for Gabs on anyone else. Suddenly I hear a giggle and my attention is once again focused on the couple behind the door.

"You now, what we should do now? Sing!" My eyes widen again. NO! She can't also steel the last thing they've got left! Singing is Troyella, it's what brought them together, every time again. Even when I broke them up! Troy must agree! He never sung after they broke up, it's the only thing they've got left… c'mon Troy!

"That's a great idea! What to sing?" A short silence than I softly heard the words of an all too familiar song…

_Na, na, na, na,_

_Na, na, na, na, yeah._

_You are the music in me…_

No, she just can't be signing this... this song was written for Troyella, sung by Troyella, resembled Troyella. Ok, so I stole it... I was still a bitch at that time! The song is completely based on what they are... their love! Troy can't possibly want to sing this with anyone but Gabs. He was reluctant about signing it with me, and I offered him a scholarship for it! He'll never sing this with anyone else... never...

_You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason..._

_And when you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after..._

Please Troy... Don't...

_You're harmony, to the melody, that's echoing inside my head..._

_A single voice (single voice), above the noise, like a common thread. _

A single tear made its way down my cheek as I heard a second voice join. How could he? He gave someone else Gabi's necklace, using the exact same phrase by doing so, and than, to make it worse, he sings their song, or at least one of their songs. Doesn't the guy have a heart? I'm actually starting to wonder whether he actually loved Gabs... the way he's acting, it doesn't seem so.

I turn to Chad. He looks just as sad as I feel, well he's not crying... but still, he's sad. Behind the door, the signing continues. I distance myself from the door so I don't have to hear it. Instead, I sit down against the wall opposite, Chad immediately following my example.

"I can't believe Troy would do that..." My voice is soft, I hardly recognize it as my own. It's like I'm the one who has just lost the love of her life.

"I know... neither did I." I sigh.

"It's just that..." I sigh and than start again. "No matter what they said, I was always convinced they still loved each other... but after this, I'm only convinced Troy no longer loves Gabs, and that Gabs is going to be heartbroken... Do you think she'll act tough? Like last time?" As Chad looked at he confused, I elaborate. "She'd always pretend like she was great, like she didn't care, didn't cry herself to sleep every night... didn't miss Troy."

"I don't know. It'll be a hard blow, tough. I mean, she and Violet are pretty close, you know. I mean, they're not like you guys yet, but if they'd kept this friendship they could've been there in a year or so." I nod my head in understanding. It will be a hard blow... for a friend to betray you like that.

"You know, you can't even call her a friend, a friend would never do something like that... I didn't go after Troy after they broke up! And I've been chasing Troy since... since..."

"Your twelfth..." My eyes widened.

"My twelfth?! God, was I obsessed." Chad chuckled softly beside me.

"Yes you were... You know most of his life Troy was dead scared of you... I can still remember that time you guys kissed at your thirteenth birthday party. That's when we found out Zeke liked you..."

"Wait, what? Zeke has liked me since our thirteenth?!" Chad nodded beside me and I sighed. "How stupid am I? I've spend so much time chasing a basketball guy that obviously doesn't like me, whilst I could already have had another one for ages... one that can cook as well!" Chad laughed and I stuck my tongue at him.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to speak again. "Do you think we can listen again safely?" Chad grinned at me and stood up, offering me his hand.

"Only one way to find out..." So I took his hand and we took our positions at the door back. As I nervously put my ear against it, I heard giggling. I frowned slightly, why was it so much louder as before? Than I heard a soft moan. Immediately I jumped away from the door. I guess he's got her pushed up against the wall and they're making out.

"Ok, so it's obviously not safe for us to listen anymore!" Chad smiled sadly before also leaving his place at the door. "What to we do now? I'm out of plans. My plan A was the Truth or Dare... that backfired, it got me and Zeke together-"

"And that's what you call backfired?" I frowned at a smirking Chad, and I smacked his arm.

"I call it backfired when it didn't get Troyella back together! Anyway, Plan B was to go to Troy and... Well I wasn't that far yet. Probably yell sense into him. I even had a Plan C..."

"Wait, why don't we do Plan C?" I smiled sadly and lean against the wall.

"Plan C was locking them up in a closet, but I don't really think that'll still work..." I sigh and Chad glides down the wall to sit against it again. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I look at the screen, Taylor. I sigh, I'd promise I'd tell her how the plans were going on. We are partners in crime, after all.

**Sharpay:** _"Hi Tay..."_

**Taylor:** _"Hi girl, how're you? How's it going? Wait, a minute why do you sound so sad?_

_*Silence*_

**Taylor:** _"They're not back together, are they?" _

**Sharpay:** _"Even worse... Troy is secretly dating Gabs best friend on campus and he's even more whipped than he was with Gabs..."_

**Taylor:** _"No, he can't be more whipped as he was with Gabs... that's just not humanly possible. _

**Sharpay:** _"He is! He gave Violet, that's his new girlfriend, Gabs old 'T as in Troy' necklace, even using the same phrase whilst giving it to her!_

**Taylor:** _"No!" _

**Sharpay:** _"Yes! And even worse, he sang you're the music in me with her... I mean that's their song, so ok I stole and ruined it once, but even I realized how wrong it was in the end! And Violet is a good friend of Gabs, how can she do that to her?! I didn't even chase Troy after their break up because I didn't want to hurt Gabs, and I've chased Troy since my twelfth!"_

**Taylor:** _"Exactly! How can... Wait, you've chased Troy since your __**twelfth**__?!" _

**Sharpay:** _"Well... yeah. At least according to Chad..." _

**Taylor:**_ "Aha... but you're right. How can she to that to Gabi? No one who knows Gabs has ever wanted to hurt her! Except for you of course, but you didn't really know her..."_

**Sharpay:** _"Yeah..."_

**Taylor:** _"Gabs, will so have a heartbreak when she hears... I am right now for her!" _

**Sharpay:** _"I know right, so am I! Oh, Tay do you wanna talk to your boyfriend?"_

**Taylor: **_**"**__Yeah, give him the phone..."_

So I handed to phone to Chad and started staring at the door. As if magically, I would be able to see through it. However, I was too scared to go and listen again... Beside me, Chad was being all mushy with Taylor. It made me long for Zeke. We weren't officially going out, but he did knew I liked him now, and he'd called to ask me on a date a couple of days ago. We would be going tomorrow, Saturday. That's actually why I stopped by here, it was on my way to Zeke's university. Ok, so I also stopped to mingle. It's not really like I've done anything on it yet. I sighed again. It seems like I've been doing that an awful lot these past few... I look at my watch... this past 36 minutes. We've only just been here 36 minutes, that sucks. So much has changed in 36 minutes, unbelievable. With Troy dating another girl the gang won't be the same. I mean, yeah, he hooked up before, but that's all... it was never anything serious. We could still believe he loved Gabs, which he probably didn't, or so I've just found out. Why do I always want to know secrets? This one is making me feel like shit! I watched as Chad finally finished talking to Taylor and than threw me the phone. My hand shot up automatically and caught it. He looked impressed.

"Never knew you could catch..." I smiled lightly.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Danforth..." He grinned. I turn my gaze to the door again, and take a deep breath. "We have to face it again sometime don't we... unless we want to sit here waiting until their bored and get out, to confront them than." Chad shrugged.

"Better not... if we listen we'll have more to confront them with. We'll stand stronger, and maybe we'll find even the slightest chance for Troyella." I roll my eyes at his optimism.

"Or we'll have our last hopes crushed..." Yeah, that shut him up. With a sigh, I lift myself up, and hesitantly make my way to the door. As I stand in front of it again, I sigh again. "I'm scared to listen... I'm just so convinced that it can't get any worse, but every time I've ever thought that it couldn't before, it did..."

"I know... but it really can't get worse as this, unless they're getting engaged." I shot Chad a fearful look and he quickly added. "But they're not, of course not! Troy's not stupid! He promised himself he'd only marry a girl when he didn't have even the slightest doubt left. When they'd been going steady for at least two years... they've only been dating for three weeks!" I sigh in relief and nod.

"You're right. I just panicked..." He smiles at me, and I smile back. Once again, I take a deep, deep breath. "You ready?"

"No. But we'll have to face it anyway." I smile again, than turn back to the door. Slowly I press my ear against it in a now familiar fashion, and beside me, Chad copies the action. I listen intently but I can't really hear anything. Than I can softly hear voices talking, I press my ear even harder against the door, in an attempt to hear what they're saying.

"You need help on any assignments? Sharpay will be here most of tomorrow so I won't be able to help you than, and I don't really want to do it last minute on Sunday." I frown, how does she mean she won't be able to help him when I'm here?

"No, not really. I've got everything under control..." She snorts, apparently she knows him good enough to know he never really does. "Ok, so I only have two really easy essays for next week... that does mean I have it under control." She laughs out loud now.

"God, I love your laugh..." Ugh, why is this guy so cheesy? Ok, so it's really romantic and every girl wishes a guy would be like that to her... it's still cheesy.

"So now you're only dating me for my laugh, Bolton?"

"Of course not! I also love your giggle, your hair, your funny little nose, your beautiful hair, your lips I wanna kiss the moment I see them... I love you Brie." Stupid guy, he belongs to Ga- Wait a minute did he jus say Brie?! That's Gabs nickname from him. Wait a minute... the nickname, the song, the cheesiness, the sickening cute- and sweetness, the necklace, no revenge from Troyella on the gang, the fear of telling me after hiding it for three weeks... I stand straight and throw the door open.

"Gabriella Anne Montez and Troy Alexander Bolton! You've got some explaining to do!" As I look in the room, I indeed find Troy and Gabriella, both looking at me in fear. Gabs is sitting on Troy's lap, leaning against his chest, he's got his arms around her, and he leans his head on hers. They gulp and Troy holds Gabs even tighter. I try my best to stay angry, they've been hiding this for three weeks, remember? But still...

"OMG! You're back together I'm so happy!" I squeal loudly and run up to them to evolve them both in a hug.

"So you're not angry at us for hiding it?" I turn to Gabs.

"I'm trying to be... but I'm just so happy Troyella is Troyella again!" Both of them laugh at me, and Chad joins us for a group hug. Troyella is Troyella again... things are finally how they're supposed to be again! I can't wait to tell Taylor and everybody!

Ok, so R&R! I was really happy with the end result of this one… there will probably only be an epilogue after this one. R&R!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know, long wait, short chapter. But now I can officially say that 'Who is She?' is over, and I think I might change the title... anyways read this last chapter and please tell me what you think for one last time!

**Our Happy Ending**

Gabriella's POV

OMG! I just can't believe it, this is the best day of my life! I look around the room; Sharpay seems to be even more excited as I am, Taylor maybe a little less and Kelsi and Violet (after the whole 'Triolet'-thing, Shar wanted to meet her, luckily for me they actually got along and now she's part of our gang, and she and Ryan are even dating!) are the only ones of us still acting normally. I turn back to the mirror and smooth out my dress. I take a deep breath, than glance at the clock, 10.45. We should get going. I turn to look in the mirror one last time, and a small, satisfied smile forms on my lips. I look pretty, really pretty. I turn to the girls.

"You ready, Gabs?" I smile at Sharpay, and nod. There's a lump in my throat. Apparently, my silence concerns Taylor. She is, after all, the one who knows me best, after Troy, as a best friend should.

"You ok, Gabs?" I smile at her concern. It's so great how she's always there for me, how they're all always there for me. Even though, Sharpay almost threw an anger tantrum when I didn't let her wear hot pink today. I nod at Taylor but my eyes grown teary. Damn, I'm gonna ruin my make-up. "Oh, honey, what's wrong? Don't you want this?" Immediately I start nodding vigorously.

"I do! That's just it! Everything's so perfect, and you guys are just always there for me. When I need someone to talk to I can go to Tay, when I need someone to shop with I go to Shar, if I wanna talk 'bout music, I go to Shar or Kels, if I wanna talk about school I go to Tay or V, when I wanna have fun I've got you all, and when I need you guys you're always there!" They look at me confused, still not getting why I had tears in my eyes. "I'm just so happy!" They stare at me for a minute before bursting our laughing and hugging me. If you'd see us, you'd never say that two of them once tried to break me and Troy up (Taylor and Sharpay), one of them used to hate me passionately (Sharpay), one of them used to do everything to destroy my happiness (again, Sharpay) and one of them I've only known for three years. You'd think we were life-long friends who'd never even fought... like that's even possible! Suddenly Sharpay squeals and breaks from our hug.

"I just can't believe it! Today's the day... I can still remember the first time I saw you together, how you guys broke up, and the day I found out you were back together." I chuckle, I remember that day as well.

_*Flashback*_

"_... I love you Brie." I lean back against Troy's chest, and sigh content. Nothing can ruin this for me. Suddenly the door is thrown open to reveal a furious Sharpay._

"_Gabriella Anne Montez and Troy Alexander Bolton! You've got some explaining to do!" I gulp soundlessly and sit even closer to Troy as he tightens his grip on me... she's gonna kill us. Than a huge smile breaks out on her face, and a loud squeal can be heard. _

"_OMG! You're back together I'm so happy!" Sharpay runs forwards and pulls both of us in a bone crushing hug. Ow. Still, just gotta check something. _

"_So you're not angry at us for hiding it?"_

"_I'm trying to be... but I'm just so happy Troyella is Troyella again!" Both me and Troy burst out laughing at Shar's over-enthusiasm, and than Chad joins us for another group hug. Suddenly Sharpay squeals again, and grabs her phone. Quickly she starts dialing numbers, as the rest of us look at her confused. _

"_OMG, guys! They're back together." She frowns slightly and holds her phone from her ear as we hear a sound explosion from the other end, or probably ends. "I know I said that, but I was wrong! It was Gabs all the time!" She's now getting into her gossip mode, I think this might take some time. "They've been dating for three weeks already!" She frowns slightly, and rolls her eyes in annoyance before glancing over at us. "No, of course I didn't kill them, otherwise I wouldn't be calling you all that they're together 'cause it be burying their bodies somewhere." As she listens to the reply she groans in annoyance before exclaiming, "Oh, get over it Jason! I didn't kill them for real! That was a 'what if' situation..." I hear a soft chuckle and look behind me at Troy._

"_I told you we should tell them!" He smiles lightly and kisses my nose, causing me to giggle._

"_I know, I know... you were right, like always..."_

_*Flashback*_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Sharpay pulling me along by my arm, "C'mon, you can't be late Gabs..." I smiled, I really couldn't... and honestly, I'd rather shoot myself. Or preferably any other person that makes me late today. Or maybe I'll just get Shar to do it... much easier and I won't go to jail for it. I'm sure she won't mind shooting said person, and her daddy will buy her out of jail... How did I get on this topic again? Anyways, we walk out the door and start on our short walk to the beach. Did I already mention what exactly was so special about today? Well, it's the day Troyella will officially become forever! In case you didn't get that: me and Troy are getting married today! I still remember the day he proposed... it was sooooo Troy.

_*Flashback*_

"_It's great being back here for summer, isn't it?" I nod happily as we stroll through the park of Albuquerque. The whole gang is back in town for the summer after we all graduated at our own universities. So yeah, two years after Troyella's reuniting. As I see a familiar building in the distance, I squeal loudly and start running. Troy following behind me, laughing at me enthusiasm. As we skid to a halt in front of the large doors Troy's looks at me with a grin. "I really think you're the only one who could ever be so excited to seeing her old high school again." I stuck my tongue out at him and his grin broadens._

"_I just wish we could get in..." I turn to stare at the door longingly. Suddenly I hear clinging beside my ear, and I turn to see Troy dangling a key before my face teasingly. Immediately my eyes grow wide. "That's not..."_

"_My dad keys to the school? What made you think that?" He grins and looks around for people watching us before opening the door and quickly slipping inside, pulling me with him. As we walk through the main hall, I look around in amazement. It was exactly as I knew it. I turn a few corners to end in front of my old locker. I touch it softly, remembering all the memories it still portraits. Like when Troy gave me my 'T as in Troy' necklace... the guy's so cheesy. _

"_You remember?" I turn to Troy's grinning face with a small smile on mine._

"_How could I forget?" His grin widens and he lifts an arm to scratch the back of his neck. I look at him curiously, he only ever does that when he's nervous. But I mean, what could he possibly be nervous for right now? Suddenly he turns and runs the other way. I look after him confused._

"_Troy?!" He looks at me over his shoulder, a boyish grin on his face._

"_You're never gonna keep up with me!" I laugh as I start chasing after him, stupid childish boy. Stupid childish boy, who's very hot when running... Man, am I glad he's a sportsman, __**my**__ sportsman! I look around as we storm through the cafeteria, and see Troy flopping down on our table. "Told you ya couldn't!" I smile and pecks his lips._

"_We're never gonna have it any better as we had it here, as the Wildcats..." Troy softly pulls me on his lap and I snuggle into his chest. Ah, sportsman._

"_Well, maybe we can try to get it just as good. I'd be perfectly content with that." I smiled and nod, before jumping up._

"_Look that's were Sharpay always sat, and this is were us brainiacs were supposed to sit, and that's were the sport-people and cheerleaders sat, oh, and that's were I accidentally dumped my lunch on Sharpay!" We laugh loudly and I look at Troy as he suddenly jumps up again._

"_Wanna try if you can keep up now?" Before I can give an answer, he runs away already. Laughing I follow him as he runs to the theater. Once there, we sang all the songs we'd ever learned here, and did some stupid stuff as well. Than we continued to the gym, oh man, the memories we've got here. We plan a little one-on-one (obviously, I lose), reminisce, play around and eventually Troy runs away again and I quickly follow him. Just as I stop to catch my breath I see Troy disappear behind a corner, frowning I try to remember where I know it from, and walk up to the stop Troy disappeared._

_Suddenly I see stairs appearing I front of me and I gasp softly as I realize where they're leading to... our Secret Spot. I slowly walk up the stairs and turn to look around, it's just as magical as it was that first time Troy brought me here. Maybe even more, I think, as I see the sunset over the railings, creating an even more romantic atmosphere as usual. I hear someone clear my throat behind me and turn to see Troy standing there. As I look at him he smoothly get s down on one knee. Again a soft gasp escapes my lips. Is he doing what I think he's doing...?_

"_Gabriella, Brie... it's been 5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 19 hours and..." He glances at his watch. "44 minutes since I first laid eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world. It's been 5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 19 hours and 54 minutes since I fell in love with her... and it's been 4 years, 11 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 14 hours and something like... 20 minutes since I first realized I had. But I had, and therefore I wanna ask you..." He grabs in his pocket and takes out a small velvet box... "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?" And he opens the box. Inside it, there's a beautiful diamante ring, not Sharpay-like, not Taylor-like, not Kelsi-like... me-like, perfect. Speechlessly I just nod and stretch my hand, as he slips the perfect ring onto my finger. He stands up and pulls me in as he tenderly kisses my lips. As I pull back I look in his eyes._

"_So, that girl you were talking about just now... should I be worried?" _

_*End Flashback*_

As we arrive at the beach, I look at Sharpay nervously. She nods encouraging and I quickly walk from behind the curtain I was standing to my position, Sharpay gives some people a sign, and than I hear the music stretch across the beach. It's 'You Are the Music in Me', recorded by Troy and me. As Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Violet have made their way before me as my bridesmaids, I take a deep breath, before slowly walking down the aisle we've created. I'm wearing a long white dress, strapless, no shoes, (we're on the beach!) and my 'T as in Troy' necklace, my hair is left in its natural curls. My bridesmaid all wear a soft pink dress, also strapless but it ends just under their knees, they too, are wearing no shoes. As I walk, I can't see all our friends on my left, or our far-away relatives on my right, neither do I notice all the close family sitting up front; the only thing I can see, is the man standing on the far end of the aisle I'm walking down. Simple black tux, his hair shaggy as always, and his amazingly beautiful eyes. That's what's going to be mine in less than an hour, that's what's actually already been mine since we met, or that's what he cheesily told me, that's my future... And as we exchange 'I do's', rings and kiss, there's one thing I remember most out of everything: the way his eyes sparkled when he bent down and whispered in his ear, how he'll always remember the way my eyes sparkled at the moment.

**END**

So... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I wanna thank anybody whose kept up withthis story from the beginning, I don't know whether there are but if there are thank you for your patience. I also wanna ask anybody who's reviewed. So, thank you! 

PS: if you like this one you might wanna read some of my other stories. 


End file.
